


Awakening

by lhlsy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rey Palpatine, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhlsy/pseuds/lhlsy
Summary: “Thank you, Miss Palpatine,” Mr. Ren says as Rey approaches him with a glass of whiskey in her hand. In a setting like this Rey was to be polite and stay silent for the most part. When it came to talks about business, which was what her grandfather mostly talked about with his dinner guests, Rey had nothing to contribute with, and even if she did she suspected that her opinion wouldn’t be valued much.Mr. Ren is looking at her, as she hands him the drink, his eyes moving from her face down over her torso, and further down to her skirt, then up to meet her eyes again. She’s still in her school uniform, a white shirt and a plaid skirt. It’s just a quick once over, but his deep and dark eyes had a sharpness to them that often makes Rey want to look away, it was like he is seeing right through her, to every part inside her. It makes her cheeks flush as the man looks at her before she moves to serve her grandfather with his drink. She should have changed; she would have if she knew that they were having Mr. Ren for dinner.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 85
Kudos: 476





	1. Chapter 1

Amongst her peers she was popular. The school she went to was elite, only the children of the rich and famous got acceptance, and even in that crowd she was popular and from by far the wealthiest families of them all.

Her life could have turned out very different. She wasn’t born in a fancy private hospital wing and she wasn’t looked after by nannies in the first years of her life. She was born into poverty, daughter of two parents who had given up everything to be together. Her mother a cocktail waitress that one fateful night made the choice to go home with a charming man she met at a party she was working. Nine months later Rey was born.

In those nine months the charming man her mother had taken to bed had upended his life, all to be with the woman carrying his child and that he had grown to love.

He was the heir to a fortune. His father one of the wealthiest business owners in the land. However, an illegitimate child by a lowly cocktail waitress was not becoming of the heir to an empire. She would have been provided for, of course. But she would have been kept in the shadows, swept under the rug, and Rey’s father would have to move on and marry a more appropriate match. 

When it became clear that her father wasn’t going to give up the mother of his child and being in his daughter’s life, he was cut off and written out of his father’s will.

Going against a man like Sheev Palpatine had consequences even if you were his son.

Rey knew this story well, even if no one had ever really told it to her. She had come to know it by the hushed whispers from the servants after she came to live with her grandfather.

She knew that if life had taken a different turn she would never have met her grandfather, and never lived in such opulent wealth. But life was unpredictable, made up of choices, chance and coincidences. It was that unpredictableness that had led her parents to die in a car accident when she was six years old. After their death Rey was put into the system, she went from family to family for four years until she was ten years old. In those four years she was nobody. The child of no one. The memories of her parents suppressed. She didn’t know of her true heritage until one day she was picked up and deposited at her grandfather’s house.

He hadn’t known of his son’s untimely death until years later, since her father was living under an assumed name, but once he learned that his granddaughter and only living heir was in foster care he had sent for her.

Rey appreciated that her grandfather had taken her in. She was provided for, she had a roof over her head, didn’t have to go hungry and got the best education. One could say that she was spoiled after she came to live with him. Money wasn’t a problem. Rey could just say what she wanted, no matter what it was, and she would get it.

“Girl, get a drink for Mr. Ren and me.”

Rey nods as she quickly gets up from her seat at the table. Having dinner with her grandfather and one of his acquaintances was nothing new. It happened quite often. In fact, it was the only time her grandfather spent with her, there was always someone else there, not just her and him.

Today was a bit different though. They were entertaining her grandfather’s closest business partner. While her grandfather was old, his business partner was still young, if Rey had to guess in his mid-thirties. Her grandfather was for many years the majority shareholder in Empire Inc. which he was the co-founder of. Now as her grandfather was getting older, his body and mind dwindling, he had slowly transferred shares and control to his business partner, Mr. Ren.

Kylo Ren had an empire of his own. He was the CEO of First Order Inc. a company he stated himself in his early twenties. Her grandfather was his mentor, and had helped him in the start-up, but Mr. Ren had done it mostly by himself. Now with control over First Order and him holding sixty percent of the shares in Empire Inc., after her grandfather had transferred enough shares to him to make him the majority owner, one could say that he was one of the wealthiest and most powerful businessmen in the country.

“Thank you, Miss Palpatine,” Mr. Ren says as Rey approaches him with a glass of whiskey in her hand. In a setting like this Rey was to be polite and stay silent for the most part. When it came to talks about business, which was what her grandfather mostly talked about with his dinner guests, Rey had nothing to contribute with, and even if she did she suspected that her opinion wouldn’t be valued much.

Mr. Ren is looking at her, as she hands him the drink, his eyes moving from her face down over her torso, and further down to her skirt, then up to meet her eyes again. She’s still in her school uniform, a white shirt and a plaid skirt. It’s just a quick once over, but his deep and dark eyes had a sharpness to them that often makes Rey want to look away, it was like he is seeing right through her, to every part inside her. It makes her cheeks flush as the man looks at her before she moves to serve her grandfather with his drink. She should have changed; she would have if she knew that they were having Mr. Ren for dinner.

After serving her grandfather with his drink he dismisses her with a hand motion, that’s her cue to leave.

Her grandfather wasn’t the type to show emotions and love towards those around him. To him Rey was an afterthought, that wasn’t hard to notice. She was the child of his estranged son, and no matter how much of his blood she had in her veins, or how well she did in school, she was never good enough for his affection, Mr. Ren on the other hand was. Rey knew the two men had worked together for years, and Mr. Ren had become like the son her grandfather wished he had. He was treated with respect and affection, or as close to what her grandfather could show of affection towards another person.

Rey didn’t mind that it was like that. Others might have hated Mr. Ren for holding a higher standing in the eyes of the only living family they had. But Rey didn’t hate him. She didn’t really know him, and Rey wasn’t the type to judge or despise people she didn’t know.

When she first came to live with her grandfather, she heard talks of Mr. Ren, but she didn’t meet him until she was twelve, it was a brief meeting in passing, Rey being ushered off to bed just as Mr. Ren arrived for dinner with her grandfather. Since then they had only met a handful of times, difference now as she had just turned sixteen was that she was invited to dinner. She knew that the dinner invitation came with a set of rules, she was mostly to be seen but not heard, not to speak unless she was spoken to, and if she was spoken to, she was to answer in a polite manner.

Mr. Ren was different from her grandfather’s other dinner guests, that she had met, not only in his relationship with the old man, but also in the way he interacted with Rey. It was never much of an interaction, a polite smile and kiss on the cheek as a greeting, and a thank you when it was normally required, but even as small of an interaction as that was more than what she normally got from other guests of her grandfather, or from other adults in general. Mr. Ren also, when her grandfather started on one of his long monologues, which he did quite often, exchanged looks with Rey. Always giving her a small knowing smile, it was barely there on his lips and it looked somewhat sheepish. In those moments it felt to Rey like they had a secret, some sort of inside joke, and it felt like Mr. Ren actually saw her and understood.

The first time Rey met Mr. Ren she didn’t think that would be the case. His appearance was quite intimidating, he was a big man, with an impressive height and broad chest and shoulders. He was strong, his physical appearance intimidating, like he could break someone in half. He probably wasn’t what most would consider traditionally handsome with his strong aquiline nose, heavy brow and full lips.

The first time she met him, judging him on his appearance alone, she was quite intimidated, and a bit scared if she was being honest, and that was before he opened his mouth and she heard his voice. It was deep, commanding, and every time he spoke it sent shivers down her spine.

As Rey gets to her room, she can’t help but feel a bit glum. Even if she didn’t know Mr. Ren very well she enjoyed the times he was present. His presence made being around her grandfather more enjoyable, the old man was calmer and actually somewhat affable when Mr. Ren was around.

***

Rey’s life had been different from most of her peers. In her group of friends, she was probably the only one who had experienced what it was like to not have much. Most of the foster parents she had was nice enough, but she had also lived with a few that treated her in a way that made her wonder if she’d have a place to live the next week, or when her next meal would be.

In the life she had now she did have one thing in common with her friends though, the lack of parental supervision.

Poe’s father owned an airline and Rose’s father a chain of hotels, both of their parents travelled a lot. Finn was probably the only one who’s parents were home most of the time, being the adopted son of their school’s headmaster, but his parents worked a lot too, so it was the same as if they weren’t really there most of the time.

It was the same for Rey, her grandfather came home most nights, but spending time with her or actually checking in on her was not something he did, he left that to the staff. So in a way both her and her friends was left to their own devices, like she was when she was in foster care, the difference now being that she was provided for financially.

She didn’t mind, she could see that she had a future now, she didn’t have to worry about basic needs, and she got a good education that would probably lead her to get a good job when she was older. Sometimes she just wished that her grandfather would be more caring, that he would actually spend time with her, that he would want to get to know her.

She didn’t press the matter though, she thought she had time, that the older she got the more he’d see her. How little time she ended up having with her grandfather became clear one morning when Maz, the housekeeper, woke her up at an ungodly hour.

“Miss, you need to get up,” was all the old lady said, as she gently shook Rey awake.

Rey rubs sleep out of her eyes as she follows Maz through the house, she’s still in her pajamas, naked feet meeting the cold marble floor. Even in her sleepy state, her eyes widen a bit as she sees the tall figure dressed all in black standing in the middle of the grand foyer.

“Miss Palpatine,” his deep baritone sounds. Rey just stares back at him, she’s not fully awake yet, so her brain is not able to process what is happening. “Please, come with me,” he continues, extending his hand to her.

Rey doesn’t ask why he’s there so early, Mr. Ren is her grandfathers most trusted confidant, if he’s there it must be important. 

As they move through the east wing, Rey feels a sense of unease rising in her that comes to a height as they walk down a long hallway towards the door in the end, it’s the door to her grandfather’s bedroom. Her feet stop moving, she’s frozen in place. Mr. Ren’s hand is at her shoulder, grip lightly squeezing. She looks up at him with wide eyes. As he opens his mouth, she already knows what he is going to say, “he passed away during the night,” Mr. Ren starts, his voice low, as his eyes meets her’s, “do you want to see him?”

Seeing a dead body, not at the top of her list of things she wants to do. But she understands why he asks, he’s really asking if she wants to say goodbye, to mourn by her grandfather’s bedside. She quickly shakes her head. 

***

It’s a blur. She feels completely lost. She knew her grandfather was getting old. That he was nearing the end of his life. She just didn’t expect it to happen so soon.

She’s only sixteen, and she’s an orphan, again. That’s what she’s most worried about now. What will happen to her now that her only living relative is gone. She can’t go back to foster care, she won't survive that. 

She does feel horrible for thinking only about herself as she and Mr. Ren listen to the lawyer read her grandfather’s will, staring with his wishes for the funeral service. She just needs him to get to the part about her, about what happens to her.

“To my granddaughter, Miss Rey Palpatine,” the lawyer reads, making Rey straighten up, “I leave ten percent of the shares in Empire Inc.”

That’s it? What is she supposed to do with shares in his company? She could sell them, but she’s sixteen, there is probably some sort of clause in place that makes it impossible for her to sell them until she’s at least eighteen.

The lawyer continues on with what is left to Mr. Ren. She knew Mr. Ren would be in the will, she knew her grandfather would leave a lot of his wealth to him, and she doesn’t mind that, but listening to the long list of what her grandfather has left to Mr. Ren, makes tears well up in her eyes. He’s getting everything, the houses, the cars, the balance of the bank accounts, the rest of the shares in Empire Inc, apart from the ten percent left to her. And at the end, the lawyer gives Mr. Ren a letter, written to him by her grandfather, and that is it.

There is nothing more. Nothing about what happens to her.

She’s not going to cry, especially not in front of the lawyer and Mr. Ren. So she does what she thinks anyone in her situation would do, she runs. She runs back to her room, slamming the door shut behind her and crawls under the covers of her bed. Hiding from the world around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Never take anything for granted. Rey knew this. When she first came to live with her grandfather, she remembered it every day, and she didn’t take the riches bestowed upon her for granted.

Over the years things had changed though. She got comfortable. She got used to having everything provided for her. And she forgot. She forgot what it was like to live in a constant state of uncertainty, she forgot what it was like to fear what comes next, what the next day will hold.

It was a rude awakening, her grandfather passing away. Suddenly she didn’t know what her future would hold. She didn’t know if she would have a place to live or get to continue her education.

Ten percent of her grandfather’s company was worth a lot, there was no doubt about that, but Rey didn’t have the faintest idea how to convert that into actual money, or if she could do that even.

She knew who could help her, who really had the answers to what happened to her, she was just afraid to ask. For the first few days, the practicalities around her grandfather’s passing, like the funeral service, was the priority. She didn’t want to add more to his plate during that time, he was handling everything, after all.

“Mr. Ren,” she says, hesitantly, as she finds him in the dining room around dinnertime.

It’s been a week, and the first day that things have turned somewhat back to normal around the house. He’s been there all the time since the day her grandfather died. She thinks he has moved in, but she hadn’t asked, so she wasn’t sure. It was his house now. Calling it a house was really an understatement, in reality it was a mansion, or a palace, like Rey genuinely thought it was the first time she saw it. Mr. Ren probably lived somewhere nice before, but her grandfather’s house was the grandest mansion in town, so Mr. Ren taking up residence here wasn’t so strange.

“Miss Palpatine,” he offers her a smile, gesturing for her to take a seat.

“Rey,” she says, giving him a small smile back. She never corrected anyone while her grandfather was around, but she always felt like it was too formal to be addressed as Miss Palpatine.

“Rey,” he nods, “well, call me Ben.”

Rey looks at him confused.

A small chuckle escapes him, probably due to her confused look, “it’s my birth name,” he clarifies.

“Uh, ok,” she responds, blushing. It’s like one of those times when her grandfather started on one of his monologues, and Mr. Ren gave her that look and small, knowing, almost sheepish smile, like they had an inside joke or were sharing a secret. Only this time he was sharing a secret with her, she had never heard anyone refer to him as Ben before.

“You haven’t sought me out to exchange pleasantries,” he says, tone a bit matter-of-factly, like he knew why she had finally approached him.

She nods, “I – “, she starts, a nervous tremor evident in her voice. It’s best to just get it out, she can’t not ask just because she’s afraid of the answer and tiptoeing around it isn’t going to make it better. “I’m just wondering what happens to me now.”

“What happens to you?” he questions, now his features taking on the confused look for a brief moment, before he huffs, “he didn’t tell you.”

She shakes her head.

He sighs, “of course,” pausing, letting his hand comb through his hair, then offering her another small smile, “he set up a trust for you years ago, that is more than enough to provide you for the rest of your life.”

Rey lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. That’s comforting, her grandfather had actually thought of her. Then another thought hits her. Most of her friends had trust funds, and there was always some sort of stipulation, like the trust wouldn’t start the payouts until their twentieth or even twenty-fifth birthday, or until they finished their college education, or something like that.

He seems to be sensing her concern, “Sheev appointed me as the trustee, which means that I’m managing the fund, and all decisions I make in regard to the fund will be in your best interest,” he pauses, “for you nothing will change, it’s just a minor practical change from Sheev providing for you financially to the trust taking over that responsibility.”

Rey sighs in relief.

“And since I’m trustee of your fund,” he continues, “I think it will be most practical that I also become your legal guardian,” he pauses, regarding her, “if you’re ok with that?”

“Yes,” Rey says immediately, excitedly moving a bit up and down in her chair. She’s safe. She can stay in the house she views as her home. She can continue to go to school with her friends. She doesn’t have to worry about basic needs as food and shelter. She still has a future.

He chuckles a bit at her reaction, “I’ll try not to be too overbearing,” he says.

***

Mr. Ren, or Ben, as he told her to call him, is different. Different in a good way.

She knows he’s a busy man, he has places to be and a lot of things to do. Even with the workload she knows he has; he still comes home every night. It’s not like with her grandfather, who came home but didn’t spend any time with her. Ben has dinner with her every night, and the times he’s held up he lets her know that he’s not going to make it.

He’s not the most talkative man, but he does show an interest in her, her schoolwork and what she likes to do in her spare time. It turns into mostly her talking, once she gets comfortable around him, and he listens and gives her feedback when needed. Rey has never experienced that before, someone her senior actually listening, and taking an interest in what she has to say.

He lets her be herself and lets her express her opinions freely.

For the first time in her life she feels like someone sees her and respects her. She feels more grown up. It’s like with Ben listening to her, respecting her opinions, she feels more mature.

That feeling, and confidence, built quickly, can also be broken down very fast.

She doesn’t mean to eavesdrop. She just thought she heard him coming home. He missed dinner, working late on a Friday night.

It’s a big house, so it’s not easy to hear everything happening, but when Rey hears something sounding like a car door slamming shut, she makes her way downstairs.

She realizes that he’s been home for a while, soft music and voices coming from the living room right next to the foyer. She hesitates, stopping just before she reaches the entry of the room. He has company.

Rey has never met any of his friends or acquaintances. He’s kind of private in that regard, never talking about his friends or family.

Up until now it had just been them there, and the staff, and Rey doesn’t want to impose if he’s having a friend over.

“Oh, come on,” a voice she doesn’t recognize sounds, “I’ve never known you to turn down a night out.”

“Rey is home,” Ben responds.

“So what?” the unfamiliar voice says, “she’s a teenager, she can manage to stay home alone for a night, and you have a live-in housekeeper don’t you?”

“That’s not the point, Hux,” judging by the sound of his voice Ben is a bit agitated.

“Right now, there are two very lovely ladies waiting for us. You can’t turn down what is going to be a great evening just because you feel some sort of obligation towards her.”

“She’s a kid whose parents are dead, and she recently lost her grandfather,” Ben sighs, “after everything Sheev has done for me over the years, of course I feel obligated.”

She hastily moves, quickly back up the stairs, practically running to her room.

He though she was a kid, an obligation. She hadn’t cared that much when she got the feeling her grandfather viewed her that way, of course it did hurt a bit that he didn’t really care about her, but that was nothing, nothing compared to what it felt like knowing that Ben viewed her the same way.

She didn’t want him to think of her as a kid.

He didn’t treat her like one, he respected her opinions, he listened to her, so to know that he actually thought she was a kid makes tears build up in her eyes.

And she didn’t want him to feel obligated, she wants him to want to spend time with her, like she wants to spend time with him.

She loves the time she spends with him, and she basked in the attention he gave her.

***

The reflection in the mirror staring back at her was nothing special. Even though she felt like a woman, she was skinny, her breast small. Some guys liked that though, and Rose had told her on numerous occasions that she had a great ass. And her face, well, it was average, just normal.

But she could work with that.

Rey was never one to use a lot of make-up, in fact she never wore make-up, maybe just a bit of lip-gloss and some blush if it were a special occasion.

It wasn’t a special occasion. Rose’s parents were out of town, and she was having a party. That happened regularly, so Rey can’t really justify the amount of make-up she puts on.

She can’t really justify her chosen outfit either, she looks like she is going to a club, not a get-together at a friend’s house. Her dress is short, hem at the middle of her thigh, it’s tight, hugging her body, showing off every curve, the neckline low, so low that wearing a bra is out of the question. She ditches the panties as well, it’s obvious that she’s not wearing any, but the dress is so tight that even the smallest pair of underwear will be noticeable under the thin fabric of her dress. And no one like panty lines.

She knows Ben is home, even though it’s a Saturday night, probably because he feels obligated to. But Rey is going to show him that he shouldn’t. She’s old enough to go out on a Saturday night. She’s not a kid. The way she looks is clear evidence of that. She doesn’t look like a kid. She’s sixteen but she looks older. She could pass for at least eighteen, and with the way she is dressed now maybe even twenty.

She goes downstairs before she has to, Poe is picking her up in fifteen minutes. She has to tell Ben that she is going to a party, and she wants to show him that she is not a kid.

The phrase, if looks could kill takes on a whole new meaning upon seeing the look he gives her when he sees her outfit. His eyes narrowing as he slowly takes in every inch of it before settling on her face, his lips are firmly pressed together, brows furrowed in an angry scowl.

“Where are you going?” he hisses.

“Rose is having a party,” Rey replies, trying to keep her voice steady, the way he is looking at her does make her quiver a bit in fear, “Poe is picking me up now,” she says.

She’s quick on her feet, moving fast out of the house, getting into Poe’s car, thankfully he was waiting outside. Ben is standing by the front door watching them drive away. He looks furious.

***

“Come here,” he commands as she peeks her head into his office. She only went there to let him know that she was back, and to say goodnight, hoping that his earlier anger had subsided a bit.

She’s hesitant as she approaches his desk. Both his tone of voice and his look tells her that she should do as he says.

His eyes roam over her, from her face to the low neckline of her dress, down her body, then suddenly snapping back up to her eyes, “only sluts leave the house without underwear on,” he starts, “are you a slut, Rey?”

She looks away from him, “no,” her voice trembles.

He snorts, “you wanted that boy to touch you,” Rey is about to object, but he continues, snarling, “did you let him fuck you?”

“No,” she shakes her head vigorously.

He scoffs, like he doesn’t believe her.

“I didn’t,” she insists, voice high pitched, tears starting to run down her cheeks, she needs him to believe her, “I’m a virgin.”

The silence in the room is palpable, the uncomfortable atmosphere getting worse by the second. 

“What is a virgin doing walking around without her panties on then?”

She wants to hide, bury her flushed tearstained face in her hands, but no matter what she does, she knows she will still feel his piercing stare.

“You want attention,” he states, “little girls put on too much make-up and a revealing dress with no panties when they want the boys to look at them.”

She doesn’t respond. She can’t. There is no way she can admit to him why she’s dressed up like this, not when his eyes are piercing into hers, his look menacing.

“You should be taken over a knee,” he says, “that should correct that bratty attitude.”

She’s about to object, tell him that she isn’t a brat and that she doesn’t have an attitude. But the thought of him taking her over his knee, spanking her, gives her a good feeling, her heart is staring to race, her skin flushing. She rubs her thighs together. The thought of his large hand coming down on her backside, leaving a large red burning imprint, makes her feel a small tingle between her legs.

His eyes fixes on her thighs, which she is still rubbing together, in what she hopes is an inconspicuous manner, in an attempt to get some friction to satisfy the growing sensation between her legs.

She doesn’t want him to think that she’s a slut or that she’s trying to get the attention of the boys at school.

“It’s not for them,” she says, whispering, as the blush tinting her cheeks intensifies. 

His face takes on an expression she has never seen before. He looks thoughtful in a way, it’s the only way she can describe it. She bites down on her bottom lip, nervously, as she looks at him.

Suddenly, he stands up, “it’s late, you should go to bed,” he says, before he walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

Her little stunt with dressing up had obviously made him angry and upset with her, and that was the last thing she wanted him to be. She just wanted him to see her. To not think of her as some kid. That had judging by his reaction probably failed. The way he looked at her, eyes dark and expression stormy, made him look dangerous, and oddly enough added to the sensation she was feeling building up inside her. Then the added thought of him taking her over his knee, spanking her, punishing her, that really got her there.

She’s completely soaked. If she was wearing panties they would definitely be ruined.

She crawls up on her bed, face down, with her ass in the air, the cold air in the room hitting her heated skin as she pulls the hem of her dress up to her stomach.

Nimble fingers at her core, feeling the slick smooth skin, diving into the heat inside.

She imagines him behind her, taking her, letting his hand come down on her behind while driving into her again, and again, and again, each thrust and slap to her ass harder than the last.

She’s moaning, his name on her lips, as she’s rutting against the fingers buried in her pussy. She’s so hot, so wet, squelching as she works her small hand, two fingers trying to reach deep inside, to the hidden spots that she so desperately needs to be touched. The ball of her hand pressing against the small nub that sends zings of pleasure through her, making her inner walls clamp down on her fingers.

She has indulged in the joys of masturbation before. The need to satisfy the tingling sensation, the feeling of a sort of emptiness in her core, had happened before, on several occasions. But that was nothing compared to this. The need inside her, the fantasy that drives her now, it sends her over the edge, reaching her peak harder than ever before. She’s moaning into the mattress, her body trembling as the wave of her orgasm courses through her. Labored panting breaths leave her and all she feels is the complete ecstasy as the muscles inside her contracts.

***

She should feel guilty. Her nightly tryst with her fantasies, her hand buried in the wet folds of her throbbing pussy, should make her feel shameful.

But she doesn’t. She knows it’s wrong, he’s her guardian now, and he’s almost twenty years older than her.

Not that it really matters. Fantasizing about something, acting it out in her head in the private comfort of her bedroom, and actually acting on it are two entirely different things.

She still wonders thought, what he’d do if she made her feelings known. She’s not going to find out, she knows that because there is no way she’ll let him know, it would just be too embarrassing. And there is no way he’d share her feelings.

He’s acting like normal again, their interaction after she came home from the party not mentioned, by neither of them. She knows she provoked it, she knew the way she was dressed was taking it a bit too far, and he probably knew that his reaction, the way he spoke to her, was a bit out of line. Sure, her outfit deserved a reaction. But insinuating that she was a slut was taking it too far. She thinks he knows that, that they both know that they acted in a manner uncharacteristic of them.

Ben is apparently a bit conservative she soon learns. It’s not just the revealing dress that makes him look at her with an angry scowl, a bikini is apparently also in his mind an unacceptable way for her to dress. She learns this upon seeing the look he gives her as she takes off her sundress, revealing the bikini underneath, next to the pool at Poe’s parents annual garden party.

It was a longstanding tradition. When the weather got warmer, the beginning of summer nearly upon them, Poe’s parents had a massive party in their garden inviting all of their friends, along with their families.

Rey, being in Poe’s close circle of friends, had a standing invitation, and with him now being her guardian, Ben was also invited. It was an excuse for the adults to mingle with a drink in hand, some probably having a bit more than they should, and for the teenagers to play around in the massive pool in the center of the Dameron’s garden.

Honestly, her bikini is not that bad. There are girls there with way smaller, more provocative, bikinis than hers, and it’s not like she’s prancing around showing off in it. And it’s a party, in a garden with a pool, so she’s dressed according to the normal dress code for such an event.

Ben on the other hand does not look like he is going to what was essentially a pool party, dressed in a black t-shirt and dark jeans. At least he hadn’t put on a suit. His current outfit was probably the most dressed down and casual he would get. Rey didn’t mind, the t-shirt was honestly a blessing, there was no doubt that it would fuel her fantasies, the soft material is clinging to the top of his chest and broad shoulders and showing off his strong arms.

And she’s obviously not the only one thinking along those lines, there are quite a few women looking his way. Some of them outright staring, looking like the want to devour him.

He looks good. But that is probably not the only reason they are looking. He’s an accomplished man, richer than most of the attendees at the party. Landing him would for many of the trophy wives in attendance, obviously nearing the end of their current marriage, be considered a massive score. 

Rey can’t help but chuckle a bit to herself as she from her spot next to the pool watches him on the patio, several women looking his way, hoping to get his attention.

Ben is engaging in a conversation with Mr. Dameron, his attention fully on him, only occasionally looking away from Mr. Dameron, and then his eyes doesn’t land on any of the women who obviously wants his attention, they land on Rey. Looking her way only for brief moments, before returning his focus to Mr. Dameron.

It’s nice. Even in a big crowd he looks out for her, checking if she’s doing ok. And she is doing ok. More than ok. She’s having fun.

It’s always a good time when she’s hanging out with her friends. The added element of a pool makes her have so much fun that she completely loses track of time, she’s been jumping in the pool, swimming and goofing around with her friends, not noticing that it’s getting late, the sun starting to go down.

And again, Ben is there, looking out for her. He’s still on the patio, only now his conversation partner has changed from Mr. Dameron to a woman, who is wearing a dress that honestly gave the revealing dress Rey was wearing the other night a run for its money. The way she’s looking at him, and trying to position her body close to him, leaves little to the imagination in regard to her intentions. Ben on the other hand is again looking at Rey, only this time he’s holding up a plate of food, waving her over.

“You haven’t eaten all day,” Ben says directed at Rey as she walks up to them.

“Your dad is very sweet,” the woman says, her eyes looking at Rey, but her hand finding Ben’s bicep, lightly squeezing it. He looks completely unaffected by the woman’s advances, holding out the plate to Rey.

Sweet. That is the last way anyone would probably describe him. Kylo Ren was a shark. In business dealings he had a reputation for being ruthless, a skill he undoubtedly perfected under her grandfather’s tutelage. His looks and demeanor weren’t that of a sweet man, he could be quite intimidating by the looks of him, and the way he acted.

The only times Rey had seen him act any different was when he was with her. Then he wasn’t the intimidating and ruthless CEO and business owner Kylo Ren, he was Ben. Ben could be kind, and be considered sweet, but there was no way he had shown that side of himself to the woman practically throwing herself at him now.

Rey takes the plate he’s offering her, “thank you, Daddy.”

She’s being sarcastic, it’s a joke, playing on the woman’s misinterpreting their relation to each other, thinking he’s her dad. But Rey doesn’t miss the narrowing of his eyes, his Adams apple slightly bobbing, an almost pensive look painting his face. It’s barely there, just a brief moment then it’s gone. The brief and subtle change in his expression makes her think that she’s imagining it. She probably is since the next thing he does is focus his attention solely on the woman standing next to him.

Ben may be the focal point of Rey’s recurring fantasies, but she’s not under some delusion. She knows that her fantasies revolving around him are just that, fantasies. It’s not real.

Ben is a grown man, that probably has needs. If he wants to act on those needs with one of the women at this party, Rey wouldn’t hold that against him. He could do better thought Rey thinks to herself as she walks back to the pool.

Her thoughts, and movements, are stopped just before she reaches a sunbed positioned next to the pool by a force crashing into her. She feels wet skin, hears laughter, the plate hitting the ground shattering, the food scattering on the wet tile, as she’s lifted off the ground. She squeals as the source of her current predicament, Poe, throws her in the pool.

She reaches the surface again, laughing. Poe has jumped in the pool after her, moving close to her, his hands finding her waist, tickling her. A shriek leaves her as she tires to get away from him.

“Rey,” Ben’s deep, commanding, voice sounds, stopping Poe’s efforts of trying to tickle her and Rey’s attempt to get away. “Get your things, we’re leaving.”

***

He’s being unreasonable. He’s treating her like she has done something wrong, not saying a word to her for the whole drive home, not even after they are seated in the dining room, Maz hurriedly finding something for them to eat after he practically barked the command at her when they came home. It’s like he’s giving Rey the silent treatment, a scowl permanently taking residence on his face, not even acknowledging Rey as they eat.

She scoffs a bit, pushing her chair back and standing up, after she tries to make eye contact with him, getting an angry stare in return. If he’s going to act like that, treating her like she has done something wrong, and think that he has any right to be angry with her, she’s not going to stay in the same room as him. His behavior towards her is completely uncalled for, and she’s not going to sit there an just take it, he needs to calm down, in order to do that Rey figures it’s best to remove herself from the situation to let him cool off on his own.

“Sit down,” he growls, “and finish your food.”

“No,” she responds, “not when your acting like that.”

He’s fast on his feet, towering over her, “do as you’re told,” he grits.

She scoffs, shaking her head. She’s not going to do anything he says now, he’s acting like a complete ass.

It happens so fast, before she has any time to react. She’s pushed into the table, his hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her upper body into the hard surface of the table. She tries to use her hands to push herself up, earning the side of her hip a light swat from his free hand, the hand between her shoulder blades pressing her down harder.

“When you act like a brat,” he hisses, “I’ll treat you like one.” His hand is at the hem of her sundress, pulling it up, exposing her behind to him.

Oh, shit. When he said that she should be taken over a knee, insinuating that she should be spanked, she thought that was something he just said, not that he meant it. But he had actually meant it, the first slap to her left butt cheek confirms that. She shrieks in surprise when his large hand makes contact with the soft skin on her behind

She hadn’t acted like a brat or done anything to warrant being bent over the table in the dining room with his large hand striking her ass.

She knows that to him it’s probably meant as some sort of punishment for her behavior, but for her it doesn’t feel like punishment. It’s like she fantasized about, the sting from the strikes to her ass going straight to her core. She gets the feeling that he could hit much harder than he is, it does still hurt a bit, but mostly in a good way. She bites down on her bottom lip, struggling to keep back the moans threatening to spill from her lips.

He has to stop soon. He just has to. Not because it hurts. Not because she really wants him too. But if he doesn’t stop, she is going to make a complete fool of herself.

She’s so wet she can practically feel the moisture between her folds starting to run down her thighs. She’s clenching around nothing, thighs rubbing together, as his large hand firmly comes down on her plump ass.


	4. Chapter 4

She came fast and hard. Two fingers moving rapidity against her clit.

The impact from his large palm left her skin sore and tingling. She lost count of the times his hand came down on her ass.

Then without saying a word he stopped, leaving her there, bent over the table, barely keeping herself up on shaking legs. The skin on her ass burned, it’s was so hot, the stinging sensation his hand left, still there.

When she was satisfied that he was outside of hearing distance, her hand found its way down between her legs, dipping into her underwear. His spanking made her so wet, a tingling emptiness in her core. She was moving her hips against the table, pushing against it like she would be if he was behind her thrusting into her. And in her mind, he was. In her mind he didn’t leave, in her mind after spanking her ass, leaving it sore and red, he pulled down his jeans, freeing his cock. His big hard cock.

In her mind he pushed his cock inside her, stretching her pussy, hitting all those spots inside that she can’t reach with her fingers, those spots that she knows will makes her toes curl when being stimulated.

In her mind he was rough, hands firmly gripping her hips, his hips meeting her sore ass as he thrust his big cock into her in a punishing pace, making her cry out from the mix of pain and pleasure.

Her fantasy, her complete lack of control of her body as she rubs her engorged clit, moaning his name as she reaches her climax he will never know of.

She would be mortified, embarrassed, but a part of her wants him to come back, to find her like this, to see what he has done to her. The thought of being caught like that, hand between her legs, moaning against the surface of the dining room table, almost makes her consider staying there, rubbing her oversensitive clit to another orgasm.

Masturbating on the dining room table isn’t what a good girl would do. Maybe he’d punish her some more. He’d probably think she is a horny slut, and she’d gladly take another spanking, or any other form of punishment he’d deem fit, for that.

Instead, the noise interrupting her contemplation of giving herself another orgasm isn’t Ben coming back, it’s to her utter mortification Maz, entering the dining room to clean up after their meal.

The woman’s eyes widening just a fraction, a small gasp leaving her lips, as Rey hurriedly collects herself, quickly arranging her clothes back into place and straightening up. 

Household staff were usually privy to a lot of the things going on, having a front row seat to many scandals and the true inner workings of the rich people they worked for. As a housekeeper Maz had probably seen a lot of things in her long life. And probably much more scandalous things than this. But her reaction probably doesn’t only stem from Rey’s current use of the dining room table for non-eating related activities. There had been an increase of dirty panties in Rey’s laundry, largely due to her inability not to get wet between her legs when Ben was around or even when she just thought of him, and her newfound interest in purchasing more lacy and provocative underwear. There was no way Maz didn’t by now know that Rey was exploring her sexuality, and if she heard any of the sounds Rey made before she entered, Maz definitely knew that Rey’s fantasies revolved around Ben.

Maz’s reaction was brief and she didn’t say anything. As the housekeeper it wasn’t her place. Even if Rey was sixteen and lusting for a man older than her, that was also her guardian.

***

Looking Maz in the eye is proving to be difficult as she serves Rey breakfast the next morning, Rey sitting next to the very spot she tainted with her activities last night. The whole situation makes Rey blush, avoiding eye contact with the old woman. The awkward situation is only made worse, making Rey’s face take on a deep shade of red, as Ben decides to join them.

Ben is a man of few words to begin with, he wasn’t very talkative. But before he did acknowledge her, he listened to her and responded, he smiled at her, now he seems distant in a way. Not saying a word or looking her way, leaving the events of last night like some large elephant in the room, something unspoken.

It was out of line, she hadn’t done anything wrong, and even if she had, he really had no right to discipline her in a physical manner. The fact that she liked it, that she after he spanked her reached a mind-blowing orgasm fingering herself, was really beside the point. He should apologize, or at least acknowledge her. Talking to her about it is probably out of the question for him, but pretending like she isn’t there, focusing all his attention on his breakfast, and an apparently very interesting article in the newspaper makes Rey feel like he’s ignoring her, which is probably the point. Ben is the type of man that Rey imagines has never apologized for anything he has done, even when he is in the wrong, which seems to be the case with this situation as well. Judging by Ben’s demeanor there is no way that he’ll ever bring up the subject.

Since he’s not speaking to her, she figures that there is no point prolonging her breakfast. He’s probably one of those people who need time to cool down, and he’ll be back to normal again soon.

When she gets up to leave, he surprisingly clears his throat, “the Dameron’s are coming over for dinner,” he says, eyes still fixed on the newspaper in front of him.

Rey’s eyebrows raise in surprise, “why?” she asks. Over the years Rey had spent a lot of time at the Dameron’s place, and the Dameron’s has always been very welcoming to all of Poe’s friends, she has been to dinner there many times. But they had not been to her house even once, not even Poe, he had picked her up outside several times, but he had never been inside. Her grandfather didn’t like having people that he didn’t know in his house, and he had never taken the time to get to know any of Rey’s friends or their families.

“Mr. Dameron suggested it,” Ben replies, eyes finally looking up from the newspaper, “and seeing how close you are with their son,” his eyes piercing into Rey’s, “I thought it would be a good idea.”

***

The two times Ben has lost his temper around her had some similarities. Rey dressing in a provocative manner, or with less fabric covering her body than normal, and Poe. Poe was the one to pick her up the night of Rose’s party, and it was only after Poe had thrown her in the pool that Ben decided that they were leaving.

There is absolutely nothing going on between her and Poe, they’re friends, nothing more. It could have been Finn, or Rose for that matter, throwing her in the pool too, and it would be just the same as Poe doing it.

But Ben obviously thinks that there is something going on between Poe and Rey. So maybe Ben is just a bit traditional, not wanting Rey to have a flirtation, and is trying to protect her. Which there is honestly no need for.

Having the Dameron’s over for dinner is actually a very good idea, and as Rey is getting ready, she thinks it’s going to be a good night. Maybe when Ben gets to know Poe, he’ll see that there is nothing between Rey and Poe other than a friendship, and maybe he’ll will relax a bit, and they can go back to normal.

What Rey didn’t count on is Mrs. Dameron’s unwelcomed interference. The night was supposed to be the Dameron’s, Ben and Rey, but Mrs. Dameron has other plans.

She’s what one could call a housewife. Even with all the charities she works with, her constant attendance at lunches and other gatherings, and her accompanying Mr. Dameron on many of his business trips, she still had a large amount of free time that she likes to spend gossiping and meddling in other people’s affairs.

Ben being new in the community, and with his standing as a successful and wealthy businessman, Rey was sure that he had been what the gossip revolved around lately. Ben being a bachelor probably also piqued all the housewives’ interest, wanting to set him up with one of their single friends. Something Mrs. Dameron makes no attempt to hide as she introduces the uninvited guest she brought along, that just so happened to be available to join a dinner party on short notice.

She’s pretty, long dark hair and flawless skin. She’s dressed perfectly, in what Rey thinks is a vintage Chanel dress, it’s modest enough to make it look like she isn’t trying too hard, but it also fits her curves in a way that makes it obvious that she’s hiding a voluptuous body underneath.

She’s well educated too, holding a conversation with Ben and Mr. Dameron, which she has been placed between, in a manner that shows off her intellect, but also a more playful side. Mrs. Dameron watches on, beaming, as her friend charms Ben. It was probably going just as Mrs. Dameron had planned.

Rey is left listening to the conversation, not having any to contribute with. It’s like the dinners she had with her grandfather. She was to be silent. Speak only when spoken to. Act in a manner appropriate of a young lady of her standing.

With her grandfather it was always like that. With Ben it had been different, but now as she’s left watching and listening, it’s just like with her grandfather. And Rey hates that, she hates that she is feeling like she’s not a part of the conversation, because she’s not smart enough, not worthy enough, to be a part of it.

Poe is apparently also feeling a bit left out, he looks bored, and he keeps rolling his eyes at Rey. Poe isn’t the type to stay quiet, at school he is usually the center of attention, acting a bit like the class clown, always doing something to make the people around him laugh. But even Poe knows to behave when he is around his parents. It’s not the time nor place to joke around, so he is left doing the only semi rebellious thing he’s allowed to. He grabs a bottle of wine from the table and pours himself a glass. Even if he’s not old enough to drink, the Dameron’s as many other in their circle allows their children to have a few glasses when in a social gathering.

Rey has never had a drink in the presence of her grandfather, he’d probably deem it not suitable, and Ben will probably think the same, but Rey still nods, allowing Poe to pour her some wine too. It’s not the first time she tries alcohol, she’s had some at parties before. It’s not going to hurt anyone if she has a drink or two, and with the way this dinner is going she feels like she needs it to get through it.

***

As predicted, Ben doesn’t like Rey having a glass of wine. When dinner is over, and they move to the living room, she feels his large hand grip her arm, pulling her close to him, “it would be wise of you to put that glass down,” he whispers into her ear before he lets her go.

It would be wise, yes. Rey agrees. But Rey doesn’t want to be wise. Apparently, the only times Ben is going to give her attention now is when she does something he doesn’t like. No wonder many teenagers ends up rebelling against their parents, if that’s the only way to get attention.

With Ben it started so good, he actually paid attention to her, he saw her. Now without Rey really understanding why, he’s acting different. It’s becoming like the kind of relationship she had with her grandfather. And she doesn’t want to have that with Ben.

She allows Poe to top-up her glass. A part of her doesn’t want to provoke Ben, to make it worse, but another part of her wouldn’t mind Ben spanking her again, in fact she would like it so much that she considers other ways of provoking him further. It feels a bit childish in a way, acting like that instead of explaining, and talking about it like adults. She doesn’t feel bad about thinking along those lines though, it’s not like Ben is acting really mature either, with the way he is ignoring her.

She lets her thoughts be just thoughts, not acting on it. Maybe she’ll try talking to him about how she feels when he ignores her later, hopefully finding a time when he’s in a good mood.

Catching Ben in a better mood later is going to be difficult she soon realizes. Everything had been going well up until that point, disregarding the fact that Rey felt a bit left out. Ben had been engaging in a good conversation, and he seemed more relaxed. That something as small as a question regarding his ownership in Empire is going to change his demeanor so quickly Rey didn’t see coming.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you owned quite a large share in Empire before you started working with Palpatine,” Mr. Dameron asks Ben. And with that, what is probably meant as a sort of pleasantry to get to know Ben better, in a way that businessmen do, talking about their business ventures, Ben’s expression changes. His lips turn into a thin line, his expression more guarded.

“I dabbled a bit with investments in different companies in college,” Ben replies, “Empire’s business model stood out to me, and I ended up investing more there, and eventually I started working with Palpatine.”

Mr. Dameron’s eyebrow furrows a fraction, “I never heard that Palpatine’s original business partner’s shares were on the marked,” he pauses, shrugging, “well, they must have been since you’re now the majority owner.”

“The family sold it around the time Palpatine started mentoring me,” Ben replies, his facial expression hardening, but putting on a smile, a smile Rey knew wasn’t sincere, “so I purchased the majority of them.” 

“It’s really a tragic story,” Mrs. Dameron cuts in, sighing. Her eyes are bright, a secretive smile curving her lips. “Not your purchasing of the stock,” Mrs. Dameron’s hand finds Ben’s bicep, lightly squeezing it, “but what happened to that poor family,” she shakes her head, sighing again.

This is what a woman like Mrs. Dameron lives for. She has a story. Some juicy gossip that she is bursting to share. It’s written all over her face. Finally, she has something interesting to contribute to the conversation with, something that none of the other participants know.

“I really don’t think – “, Ben starts, his objection being interrupted by Mrs. Dameron.

“He was a bright young man, his whole future ahead of him, Mr. Palpatine’s original business partner, Anakin Skywalker,” she starts, “then very unexpectedly, he lost it, apparently he had been under a lot of strain. One night he attacked his pregnant wife resulting in injury that she later died from in hospital. After he realized what he had done he tried to commit suicide, unsuccessfully. He was locked up in a mental institution where he later succumbed to his fate, dying from old injuries sustained that night,” she sighs dramatically, “what is even more tragic,” she pauses, probably in an attempt at dramatic effect, “his wife delivered their children, twins, a boy and girl, only living long enough to name them,” she shakes her head, hand coming to rest over her heart, “rumor has it that the girl was adopted by an affluent family, and the boy was adopted by distant relatives, so apparently the boy bears his deranged father’s last name.”

Ben is looking absolutely murderous at this point, his face is like stone, dark eyes piercing into Mrs. Dameron, “I don’t think the Skywalker family appreciates their family history being used as some sort of gossiping entertainment at dinner parties,” he grits out.

Mrs. Dameron seems completely unaffected by Ben’s obvious anger. Her eyes widen a bit, but more in a reaction to what he is saying, “so you know the story?”

“Of course I do,” he pauses, “I’ve worked with the company for years.”

He shouldn’t have said that, he seems to be realizing that too the moment the words left his mouth. It spurs Mrs. Dameron on, “so you probably know if it’s true that the daughter married an air force captain in a shotgun wedding, giving birth to a child only six months later?”

Ben is just shaking his head, lips pressing so firmly together that it looks like he doesn’t have lips anymore.

Mrs. Dameron sighs, “well, it’s what the rumors say, the son apparently lives like a hermit, and the daughter was a bit of a socialite before she got married months before she gave birth and then got divorced just as quickly. Apparently, she’s a bit eccentric,” Mrs. Dameron rolls her eyes, “probably for the best that they sold their shares in the company, who knows what kind of unhinged people you would have to deal with if they were co-owners.”

That was it. Mrs. Dameron had show how much of a gossip she really was. Something Ben had no appreciation for. And Rey realizes in that moment that the look Ben gave her when he was upset with her before was nothing compared to what he was now. He doesn’t lash out thought, he keeps his cool until their guests has left.

Rey could deal with the different ways Ben had acted up until now, but what happens after their guest has left, she cannot. He’s furious. His expression stormy, nostrils flaring, as he grabs the nearest piece of furniture, a vase, throwing it violently to the floor.

The move startles Rey, his look and actions frightening her. She can handle a spanking, she wants that even, but she does not want to be on the receiving end of a piece of furniture thrown by a very angry man.

***

Running away was really the only option. In a fight or flight scenario, Rey doesn’t fear the fight, but what she just witnessed was a clear flight scenario.

She doesn’t dwell too much on what Ben will be like in the morning as she get’s ready for bed, brushing her teeth and putting on her pajamas. However, her nightly routine is interrupted by a knock on the door just as she is about to get into bed.

“Rey,” Ben’s voice sounds through the door, “can I come in?”

“Yes,” Rey replies, a bit hesitantly. If he’s still angry she doesn’t know how to deal with that.

He looks normal again, though a bit frayed around the edges, he gives her what can be counted as an apologetic smile, “I never wanted you to see me like that,” he says.

That is probably the closest he will ever get to an apology. Rey just nods, looking down, feeling a bit nervous. And not just because of the way he took out his anger downstairs, but also because she is in her pajamas, which because of the warmer weather consists of a silky camisole and tight sleeping shorts.

He steps closer, so he’s right in front of her, “I don’t want you to be afraid of me,” he says, his hand at her shoulder, somewhat hesitantly pulling her closer, into his embrace.

As he’s holding her close, hugging her, it feels good. This is what she wanted. She wanted them to make up, for things go back to normal.

She breaks away slightly, to look up at him. Warmth spread through her entire body as he looks at her. His warmth encapsulating her as he moves his face closer to hers, and his soft lips meet hers.

The world around them falls away. It slow, soft, his hand cupping her chin, thumb caressing her cheek, his other hand at the base of her spine, pulling her closer until there is no space left between them.

The caress of his lips soft, yet so passionate and demanding, a low moan escaping her. Her body’s reaction, her moaning into the kiss, awakens something in him. He’s deepening the kiss, it’s hot, a fiery passion between them, it ignites a spark inside her, awakening the primal desire within.

She wants him. She wants him so much that it hurts. To know that he wants her too. To feel him wanting her as much as she wants him, it’s everything. Everything she’s ever wanted. She feels everything she has dreamed of for so long. It’s right here with him. In a way it has always been him. Even if she’s been intimidated by him, she has felt like his stare could pierce right into the deepest part of her soul, like her really saw her. She has felt like he would be the one to give her this. It’s not just her desires, her sexual oriented fantasies revolving around him, it’s not just a sixteen-year-olds crush.

It’s everything she has longed for and dreamed of. It’s belonging.


	5. Chapter 5

The hand cupping her cheek moved to the back of her head, tangling in her hair as he pulled her closer, his tongue sliding across her parted lips, dipping between them, tasting her. She hungrily pushed back, her mouth seeking to feel every part of what he is offering her.

She wanted everything he gave her and more, she wanted so much more. The heat inside her rising at every touch. She was completely enraptured in him. The touch and feel of him made her body shiver with desire and anticipation, she was losing her balance, leaning against his massive form. 

His strong arms lift her up, her legs wrap around his strong torso, and she never wants to let go. She wants him to hold her like this forever, while their lips do the entangled dance that makes her heart pound.

His plush lips move from her lips down to her neck, warmth radiates from the spots where his lips meet her soft skin.

It was addicting. Feeling his body against hers. He was big and strong, and she felt so small and vulnerable, but the way he holds her, the way he touches her, the way his soft lips caresses her skin, makes her feel safe, cherished.

He sits her down on her bed, kissing her forehead before he takes a step back, “goodnight,” he says, and alarm rises in her, “did I do something wrong?” she croaks, her voice breathless, sounding almost foreign to her.

His eyes widen just a fraction, then he shakes his head as his hand finds her cheek again, “no, of course not.”

“Then why –,” she stops herself. She sounds so desperate. She doesn’t want his touch to end, she doesn’t want him to leave her.

He sighs, “it’s late, and you’ve had a bit to drink.”

She looks down at her thighs, feeling a bit sheepish, “you should punish me for that,” she bites down on her bottom lip as she looks up at him again.

His hand is on her cheek again, moving down to her neck, a featherlight touch leaving goosebumps in its wake. His hands move slowly down her shoulders, over her arms, grabbing her wrists, gently yet with a firmness to the touch as he pushes her back on the bed pinning her hands on either side of her head.

She’s taking deep breaths, feeling her heart beat out of her chest as she feels the weight of his body pushing her further down into the mattress, his head leaning down into her ear, “would you like that?” his lips make contact with the skin under hear ear, his lips gently grazing the skin, moving down her jaw, stopping just shy of her lips, and he moves his head up to look at her again. There is a twinkle in his dark eyes, a small smirk playing at his lips, and that just makes her feel even more hot, wetness is seeping through her underwear, she’s rolling her hips against him, clenching around nothing.

“Yes, daddy,” she whimpers, so desperate for him to quench the thirst building up so rapidly inside her.

She’s testing a theory. Seeing if he liked spanking her as much as she liked being spanked. Seeing if the brief change in his facial expression when she called him daddy at the pool party meant something, or if she was just imagining it.

She tilts her head up capturing his lips, his breath is ragged as he bites her bottom lip gently.

“You like to tease,” he growls against her lips as he breaks away.

She’s blushing, “just you,” she whispers.

***

He’s soft. His long fingers gently stroking over her chest, cupping her breasts. Soft kisses trailing from her lips to her nipple, tongue darting out to lick around it.

It’s kind of a blur how she ended up there. She couldn’t focus the entire day. Nothing the teachers said in class registered with her. She couldn’t think about anything other than him.

After Ben kissed her last night, she didn’t expect that it would end with her sleeping alone, but it did. And she was actually happy about that. Being intimate with another person was new for her. She had of course kissed before, some fumbling and awkward kisses at parties, and once at a summer camp her grandfather sent her to one year. It hadn’t been anything special, not something she was desperate for to happen again.

With Ben it was different, she wanted to kiss him, and she wanted to do more. The fact that he stopped before anything more happened, that he recognized that it wasn’t the ideal time to take it any further when it was late and after she had been drinking, showed her that he respected her.

She had fantasized about him, dreamed of him being with him, but she never thought her fantasies would become a reality, it was just too farfetched that Ben would ever think of her in that way, and that he would actually act on it.

Now as she’s laying naked on his bed, she knows that it isn’t just her, it’s not just a one-sided thing, he wants her too. Now that she knows, it makes her want him even more than before. She’s filled with a sort of nervous anticipation of what’s to come.

He had been very sweet about it, asking her if she wanted to continue where they left of last night, inviting her to his room, after dinner. He didn’t push, there was no pressure. He knows she’s inexperienced, and there was no doubt in her mind that he knew that she cherished the time she spent with him, and that she had a massive crush on him. It would have been very easy for him to take advantage of that. Instead he had left it up to her.

And there was really no question in her mind about going to his room. She didn’t doubt it for even one second. She wants to be with him, in every way she can.

Ben slowly parts her thighs, exposing her before him. His lips found her inner thigh, placing feathery kisses to her skin.

His intense look on her most private parts made the rouge already present on her cheeks intensify. It was a first, having someone see her like that, so exposed. She wants him to see, to touch, to feel, every part of her, it still made her blush and feel a bit self-conscious though.

Rey gasped as his lips made contact with her labia, and as his tongue began licking she squirmed, the muscles inside her tightening. It was almost like he was avoiding the place she needed to feel him the most, the small sensitive nub, that she knew would make her moan out in pleasure if his wet tongue stimulated. Then, like he was reading her mind, his tongue swiped over her clit. The wet smooth feeling of his tongue against the thousands of nerve endings in the little nub nearly made her lose it, she let out a loud moan, bucking her hips towards his face, begging for more.

Ben started gently licking her clit, flicking it with his tongue. It felt so good, but it was torture, the touch was so light, like he was dragging it out, and when she felt one of his fingers gently pushing into her, slowly, she knew that he was. It wasn’t like the times she touched herself, then she was just chasing the orgasm, she never took her time she just wanted to get to the blissful ending quickly, but Ben was not rushing this, he was taking his time, making her squirm and beg for more.

“Please,” her hands are tangled in his hair, pushing his face into her pussy. His response isn’t verbal, it comes in the form of his finger, applying light pressure to a spot inside her, making her moan. She has never felt that before, it’s such a light touch, just a bit of pressure, his finger moving in a small circle over the spot inside her, while his tongue lick and suck her clit, but she feels like she is about to burst. The sensation gets so intense as he continues with his ministrations that it makes tears start to run down her cheeks. Her brain is switching off, all she can focus on is the sensation. It was like nothing she has ever felt before, her toes were curling, she was pulling his hair, not sure if she was pulling him away, because the feeling was so intense or if she was pushing him closer, chasing it. Her muscles were tightening, deep inside her. Her thighs shaking as the muscles inside her pussy started contracting around his fingers. The feeling expanded, from deep in her groin to every part of her body. She threw her head back, screaming out a moan, as the wave of her orgasm crashed through her body.

He didn’t stop, he continued, two of his fingers now thrusting into her, his tongue licked her clit forcefully, while she rode the high of her orgasm, a powerful wave of energy coursing through her, making her entire body shake.

He moves up from between her legs, a sheen of wetness on his lips and chin, as she’s panting through the last of the aftershocks.

That was something else. It was the most intense feeling she has felt in her entire life. The orgasms she gave herself felt good, but they were nothing compared to what Ben gave her just now. He knew exactly where to touch, and how to apply the right pressure to make the sensation build, then when it erupted, he coaxed her body through it so perfectly, making sure that it overpowered her completely and lasted longer than any orgasm she’s had before.

She whines at the loss of contact as he stands up to remove the last article of clothing he has on, his boxer-briefs. Leaving him as exposed as she is.

He is a big man, so she expected his cock to be big too, but seeing him naked, his thick hard cock standing to full attention, makes her cheeks burn. Her heart is beating out of her chest as he moves to be on top of her on the bed again, his legs forcing hers apart, his body pinning her down.

Ben buries his head into her neck, he’s breathing rough, as his hands move down the sides of her body.

The nervous anticipation is back. As she feels his body close to her, sees the small smile he gives her before his soft lips meets hers, she can’t help that the thought enters her mind, that this is obviously not the first time he has done this. She didn’t live under some delusion that this was a first for him, like it was for her, but she still wants this to be special for him too.

“I –,” she starts, her voice a breathless whisper. She feels like she should say something, but she’s not exactly sure how to phrase what she wants to say.

“Rey,” his hand cups her cheek, “we don’t have to take this any further,” he says, his eyes piercing into hers.

He’s giving her a way out. She didn’t expect him to do that. He’s so soft, so sweet, now. A part of her expected him to be rougher, heavier on the dirty talk, or something like that. She saw a part of that last night, and she expected that to continue once they picked up where they left off. She wants it to be rough, she has fantasized about that, and he probably wants that too, or so she guessed by the way he spanked her and likes that she calls him daddy.

“I want you,” she says. “I just,” she hesitates, biting her lip, “I just want to be good for you.”

He smiles, “you want to be my good girl?”

“Yes, daddy,” she blushes. She does so desperately want to be good for him. She wants him to enjoy being with her.

Her heart races, she’s breathing fast, as he captures her lips in a kiss. It has a raw intensity to it, his lips are demanding, pushing against hers hungrily. Their skin is rubbing softly against each other, his hand moving between them. And then she feels it, the tip of his hard, pulsating, cock against her pussy.

She can’t help the sound that escapes her, a loud cry, as he pushes inside. He was big, so big that it felt like he was tearing her in half. Her flesh is stretching, a stinging sensation in her core, to make room for him. Ben is breathing heavily, groaning, as his cock settles inside her.

She writhes under him as he starts moving, setting a harsh pace, pounding into her, groaning loudly at each thrust.


	6. Chapter 6

Her pussy is enveloping his cock, pulling him back in as he moves out of her, making him slam harshly back into her again.

She whimpers, her body trembling under him.

He grabs her wrists pinning them above her head, the speed of his hard thrusts increasing. He groans. She’s squeezing him tighter, clamping down on him, the walls of her pussy clenching around him.

It’s what she thought it would be like, the feeling of him on top of her and inside her, but it’s also not what she expected. She knew he would fill her up, she knew his cock would stretch her pussy to make room for him, but she didn’t think it would hurt so much. She knew it might be a bit uncomfortable since it’s her first time, that it would hurt in the beginning. But it is more uncomfortable than expected.

She doesn’t want him to stop though, she wants this to be good for him, she wants him to like it. To like her. But she can’t help the whimpers that escapes her.

The speed of his thrusts is decreasing, coming to a stop, his cock still inside her, “oh, sweetheart,” his voice breathless, a hint of concern in his tone matched by a slight worried frown on his forehead as he looks at her flushed face.

She wants to tell him that it doesn’t hurt. She wants him to continue. But she knows that if she opens her mouth to speak her voice will betray her. This is not what she wanted to happen. She wanted them to have sex, for him to fuck her as he liked, and for her to enjoy it too. He is just so big, his cock long and thick. His hard thrusts push so deep inside her. And she wants that, she has fantasized about that, for him to take her, for him to fuck her hard. She just didn’t expect it to be so uncomfortable. She’s ready for him, she’s so wet, her pussy throbbing for him. But apparently she can’t take his cock as she wants to without it hurting.

He kisses her cheek, nose brushing over her skin. It’s wet. Her cheeks stained with tears. She didn’t even realize that she had started crying.

She doesn’t want this to stop, she wants to be good for him. She finally got what she has fantasized about, something she thought would never happen was happening, and now she has ruined it.

“Please don’t stop,” she whispers, her hands stroking over his shoulders into his hair.

He sighs, his large hand moving down between them to touch her clit as he pushes inside her, more gently this time.

The slow and gentle pace is not what she wanted, and obviously not what he wanted either, with the hard and rough pace he first set, but it’s better now. She just needs to get used to it. She knows she will get better at it, that it will feel better, it already does, and she’ll be able to handle him fucking her harder another time. She really hopes there will be another time.

He’s all around her, his body flush against hers, his hands move to grip the underside of her thighs as he thrusts into her.

Ben groans, he kisses her neck as he thrusts harder and deeper into her, making her gasp as he continues hitting just the right spot making her convulse around him and with a groan Ben finishes.

***

She is encapsulated in warmth. Gentle touches on her skin. Her naked body immersed in water. The smell of flowers and oils invade her senses.

A gentle touch down her left leg, then up her right, over her hipbone, across her stomach, up between her breast to her neck, finally coming to rest gently cupping her cheek. A small stroke of a thumb across her cheek, and she looks up.

He looks younger. His features softer. His plush lips formed in a smile as he washes her body.

The pain she had felt when they had sex was brief, just for a fleeting moment, it didn’t matter that it hurt a bit, she knew it wouldn’t hurt that much the next time, and that it would get better the more experienced she got, not that it wasn’t good this time.

Right now, it’s perfect. He was perfect. He lived up to everything she had fantasized about. He was strong and hard, dominating in his actions, yet he could be so kind and soft, and so caring. He took care of her in a way she had never experienced before. He made her feel safe. He made her feel cherished. 

His soft features are turning into a slight frown as his hand, who had been stroking over her body, comes to rest over her stomach.

“I’m on birth control,” she says quickly. She’s not sure that his sudden frown while his attention was on her stomach is due to a concern about that, but since they didn’t use any other protection it’s her best guess.

He worries his bottom lip between his teeth, looking a way she has never seen before, uncertain.

“Why?” he asks after a few moments of silence.

“It reduces the pain of the cramps during my period.” She’s blushing. She has never talked about her period with anyone other than a health professional, and never a man. Even after what they just did, and are doing, her naked body being washed by him, talking about her period and the benefits of birth control to help with the pain feels too intimate, too private. She just doesn’t want him to think that she’s on birth control because she planned to have sex with anyone else, or him for that matter. She has fantasized about him, but she doesn’t want him to think that she planned on getting him to bed.

“Ok,” he nods, “I should have...” he stops himself, his hand resuming its motion, only this time focused on her stomach, he sighs, “I should have asked before, or used a condom.” He sounds almost apologetic.

In Rey’s mind getting pregnant by Ben isn’t the worst thing that could happen. But she’s still young. She’s ready for the commitment, she wants to be with him, but she isn’t ready for that kind of responsibility.

“No, I should have told you before. It just happened so fast,” she says.

“Yes, it did,” he pauses, his eyes meeting her’s,” do you regret it?” he asks.

It didn’t really happen so fast. She had a good nights sleep and a whole day to think about it. There was never a doubt in her mind about being with him. It felt right, and it still feels right.

“No, of course not,” she responds quickly.

***

She wondered if he regretted it.

She hadn’t asked. She was a bit scared that he might.

Sixteen was the age of consent. He hadn’t done anything illegal by sleeping with her.

But a man in his mid-thirties having sex with a sixteen-year-old is generally frowned upon, and especially when he’s her guardian. And since he was her guarding, maybe it was illegal. She didn’t know. She wasn’t going to do the research to find out.

She didn’t care. It was not like he had taken advantage of her or forced her in any way.

It was not a good feeling, the thought that he might regret it. And that combined with his absence the days after they spent the night together didn’t do anything to appease that feeling.

She knows he is busy; he is in charge of two large companies. And he had mentioned an improvement project, with the aim of consolidating and streamlining the similar functions in both companies into one shared function for both companies. She knows that is probably why he works late and isn’t home much. She still can’t leave it alone. And that is how she found herself in his office. She had planned it, but it wasn’t a really well concocted plan. It was like the time she had dressed up, only this time it was more subtle. She had gone straight to his office after school.

Her plan was very simple, show up at his office still in her school uniform, only without her underwear, she removed it in the ladies’ room in the lobby of his office building.

He would notice her perky nipples under her shirt, and her skirt, now a bit shorter since she had pulled it up. Her hope that he would notice is confirmed the moment she is shown into his office.

He looks a bit surprised to see her, but as the door closes behind her, he purses his lips, eyes roaming over her body, “You thought it was a good idea to disturb me at work, dressed like that?”

“It’s my school uniform,” she says, as innocently as she can, lashes fluttering.

Ben’s lips turn up into a smirk, “I don’t remember the skirts being so short.”

“It’s according to the dress code,” she says quickly. It’s borderline really, it’s a bit shorter than the dress code dictates but all the girls do it.

He chuckles, “because you’re a good girl that like to follow the rules.”

She nods.

“Don’t lie to me, Rey,” he growls, his features still soft, but voice getting deeper, “you’re so eager for attention that you dress up like a slut.”

“Yes,” she whimpers as she meets his gaze. She is hungry for attention, for his attention. He must know that she didn’t actually go to school without her underwear on, by the twinkle in his eye and the almost playful smirk he gives her, she can tell that he knows that this is just for him.

He is pushing his chair back and gesturing for her to come over.

“On your knees,” he says as she is in front of him, making her comply, legs a bit wobbly, so not as gracefully as she wanted.

“The walls are very thin,” his eyes briefly divert to the door, “and someone could walk in,” he loosens his tie, “but you would like that, wouldn’t you? Being caught, having someone see how desperate you are,” he moves, his hands securing her wrists with his tie, “so desperate that you show up here in your short little skirt, and without a bra under that white almost see-through shirt, knowing that I will punish you for it,” his hand moves to his groin, letting it stroke over the bulge that has gotten more prominent.

She nods, “yes, daddy.”

He tuts, shaking his head at her, “good girls don’t dress like sluts.”

“I know,” she looks down at his feet, “I want to be good for you.”

She feels his finger under her chin urging her to look up again, and she does, meeting his eyes, he is smiling, “You are good for me,” he sighs, “I hope you understand that in this,” he gesticulates between them, “I won’t do anything you don’t want,” he strokes over her cheek, “I will reprimand you for dressing like that, but it doesn’t have to be anything sexual if you don’t want it.”

Her brows furrow, thoughts going back to the night he bent her over the dining room table. For her that was sexual, and it had to have been for him too. She hadn’t made any indication that she wanted to be spanked, and he did it anyway, “So when you spanked me it wasn’t sexual?” she asks.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” he sighs, “I just didn’t think it through properly.”

“But I want you to spank me,” she says, blushing. Even if she thought it was good that he was open, and that they could have a conversation about it, she hadn’t come there to talk. And now that she was kneeling in front of him, her hands tied behind her back, and with the bulge of his pants, containing his obvious erection, she wanted him more than ever.

He chuckles, the seriousness gone, “Fortunately, or unfortunately,” he winks at her, “I won’t spank you now,” he pauses, eyes darting quickly to the door again. He probably doesn’t want spank her in his office if the walls are thin, it’s guaranteed that someone will hear them.

His eyes have a playful twinkle in them, with a smirk playing at his lips. He leans down into her ear, “you have made me very hard,” he strokes over his crotch again, “I think it’s only right that you take care of that,” he pauses, breath getting deep, “and if you show me that you can be a good girl I might return the favor and let you come.”

He did it so effortlessly. He was a strong and dominating man by nature, and he had this way of making her feel so hot inside, like every fiber of her being needed him. Everything he said and did turned her on.

The thought of being denied, that he would make her pleasure him, without getting much pleasure in return, made her so much more turned on than she already was. Like the fact that she liked being spanked, this new revelation also surprised her. She never imagined that she would want to kneel, with her hands tied, and take a cock in her mouth, which is his obvious intention when he pulls his cock out of its confinement, moving it towards her mouth. The sight of his hard cock, and thought of feeling it against her tongue, down her throat, makes her lick her lips, mouth salivating.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben slowly guides his cock towards her mouth, letting the tip of it stroke over her lips as he lets his other hand tangle in her hair, a light grip, his fingernails gently scratching her scalp.

She places a kiss to the head before she parts her lips taking the tip of the cock in her mouth.

She let her tongue swirl around the glans, sucking him further into her mouth.

She hadn’t thought about what he would smell like, or taste like, down there. But she was pleasantly surprised. It tastes salty, and the scent of him clean and fresh, but still distinctly male, distinctly Ben. It smelled good, and it tasted good too.

He feels hot and smooth against her tongue, heavy in her mouth.

She is trying to take more of him into her mouth, moving her head down his length, realizing that there is no way all of him is going to fit.

Having never sucked a cock before she could probably have done with having the use of her hands, but she’s not going to ask him to release her hands. He tied them together behind her back, so he wants it like this, he wants her to have to work harder than she would have had to if she could use her hands to cover the part of his cock she wasn’t able to cover with her mouth.

She moves her head up and down, trying to take more and more the cock. She had almost half of him covered by her mouth when the hand Ben has tangled in her hair gently pushes her further down on him.

She splutters, trying to swallow around him, and avoid gagging, while Ben lets out a soft groan, “such a natural,” he murmurs, “my girl is made to suck cock, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

She hums around him in agreement, the vibrations making him moan, while she tries to take more of him, to prove him right, that she is made for this, that she is a natural at sucking cock, sucking his cock.

She felt him down her throat and has to really fight the urge to gag. To avoid it and making a fool of herself by not being able to take more of him, she moves her head up again letting her tongue trace the underside of his thick shaft, something that obviously feels good since he lets out a loud moan.

It makes Rey more eager. She wanted Ben to moan, she wants him to moan as loud as he can. She didn’t care if someone could hear them, if they got caught like this.

She just wants him to like what she is doing, so she works her way down his length again, letting the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, repeatedly, while she uses her tongue to massage the vein on the underside of his cock.

Ben moans again, the grip on the back of her head tightening, “I’m gonna come.”

He’s probably telling her to warn her in case she doesn’t want him to fill her mouth with his come. But with her mouth full of cock, she can’t really do anything to verbally respond, so she sucks him harder into her mouth, earning her a rumbling groan from deep in his chest. That should make it clear enough to him what she wants.

Just a few more bobs of her head, Ben moaning, and then she feels warm salty fluid fill up her mouth. She leans back, his cock falling out of her mouth with a small pop, her eyes meeting Ben’s as she swallows.

He smirks as he looks at her, “so eager to please,” he looks down at her thighs, as she was sucking his cock her thighs had moved further apart, now her core was just inches from the floor, she has to fight the urge to rub her throbbing pussy against the hard surface underneath her.

He tucks himself back in his pants, standing up so he’s towering over her small kneeling form, “do you want to come?” he asks, his tone teasing.

She nods vigorously, “yes, daddy.”

He laughs, a short snicker, lips formed in a devious smirk, “you still haven’t shown me that you can be a good girl,” he shakes his head, “a blow job, as good as it was, isn’t enough to really show me that you can be a good girl.”

He was teasing her, and not just that, he was testing her. Probably seeing how far he could push her. She was turned on, so fucking turned on, her pussy was throbbing, her insides screaming for release. She was so wet, her pussy and inner thighs coated in a sheen of her juices.

***

“Slowly,” he rasps.

He was going to drag it out, to make her so worked up, so horny that she was crying, begging him to give her the release she craved.

His gaze was roaming over her body as she undressed herself. 

It was early, earlier than Ben usually went home from work. He probably didn’t want to continue in his office, with the risk of being caught, so he had taken her home, guiding her to his bedroom, where he had taken a seat at the side of the large bed, and told her to undress.

She caught a glance at herself in a mirror in the foyer, as they walked through the house, she looked so worked up, her face and chest flushed, eyes wide, pupils blown.

He made her make herself look presentable before they left the office, but it hadn’t taken many minutes into the drive home for her to feel the desperation in her rise to new heights, and the effort she made to look normal was probably completely ruined. She had to fight herself not to grind her pussy into the car seat, and now she had to fight herself not to rip her clothes off and throw herself at him, begging him to let her come.

“Such pretty little tits,” he comments as she discards of her shirt, “touch them,” he commands, licking his lips, “tease your nipples.”

She does as she’s told; she lets her hand stroke over her breasts, fingers tracing the areola before she gently pinches her nipples, moaning as she does. She feels so exposed under his intense stare, she feels so vulnerable having him watch her touch herself, even if it was just her breasts that she was touching. She lets her hand stroke from her breasts over her stomach down to her skirt, letting it fall to the floor, standing before him naked, completely exposed. She looks away from him, blushing, as she sees his eyes, hooded with pupils dilating, as he takes in her naked form.

Even though she felt a bit shy about it, it heightened her arousal, having him watch her, making him obviously aroused too, she can see his cock starting to tent his pants again. He wants her, he likes watching her, her body, and her touching herself.

She can’t stop now, she has come this far, she thinks to herself, as she lets her hand move further down, over her mound, and finally letting two fingers dip in between the wet lips of her pussy.

He tuts, standing up, “did I say you could touch your cunt?” he asks, voice deep and authoritative.

“No, daddy,” she shakes her head. She still doesn’t move her fingers away. Now that she’s touching the hot wet pulsating flesh, she can’t stop. No matter how much she wants to do as he says, she can’t help herself. She lets her fingers press lightly against her engorged clit, a low moan escaping her.

She doesn’t have time to react, he’s on her, making her squeal in surprise. She feels his harsh grip on her hand, pulling her fingers away from her throbbing core, making a loud discontent sob leave her. She’s pushed towards the bed, falling back against the soft sheets, Ben’s hard body against her front, his clothes rubbing harshly against her oversensitive skin.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” she whines.

He tuts again, his lips brushing the shell of her ear, “you can’t misbehave and think that I’m going to let it go just because you apologize for it,” his harsh breaths caresses her skin as he moves off her slightly, his gaze meeting her’s, “this is mine,” his large hand is between her thighs, grabbing a hold of her pussy, making her cry out, “I’m the only one that gets to touch,” his eyes are narrowing at her, “you have to ask for permission,” he grits out, “do you understand?”

“Yes, daddy,” she cries.

He sighs as he lets his eyes wander over her flushed face, now stained with tears. She’s not crying because he is hurting her, his hold on her is not painful. It’s the sheer frustration of not being allowed the release she so desperately need that is making tears build up in her eyes and make their way down her cheeks. His eyes meet her’s, his features softening just a fraction, and she nods slightly, as if to signal to him that she is ok, that he hasn’t stepped over a line.

He’s moving off her, the hand between her legs stroking up over her stomach to her breasts, cupping one of them. Ben’s soft lips makes contact with her flushed chest, making her sigh in relief at the feeling of his lips against her hot skin, it was nowhere near where she needed him, but hopefully it wouldn’t take long before he touched her pussy, and gave her the release she so desperately needed.

His lips found her nipple, tongue darting out to lick around the bud. His touch is so slow, he wasn’t going to rush it, he was taking his time. He showed every intention of dragging this out as long as possible she though, or that was until she felt his hands on her hips, and he suddenly flipped her over. His groin was directly at her ass, even through the clothes covering him she could feel his hard cock digging into her ass. She needs him so badly, so she grinds her ass into him, making a moan escape the both.

“What do you need?” he asks, teasingly. If she wasn’t so desperate, so lost to her desires, she would have laughed, and remarked that it had to be obvious what she needed. She needs his cock inside her. And she has reached the point where she’ll do just about anything to make that happen.

“Fuck me,” she whimpers, “Please, daddy. Please let me come.”

“Do you think you have earned it?”

“No, but I’ll be good,” she whines. She knows that if she says that she thinks she’s been good, he’ll probably retort with something designed to tease her further, to drag it out longer, and right now she can’t handle that.

Finally, she almost cries out at the joy she feels when he moves away from her, and she can hear him remove his clothes.

She’s filled with pure ecstasy when she feels the tip of his cock between her folds. It’s probably going to be uncomfortable at first, like it was the last time, but she doesn’t worry about that, she knows it will be good, she knows he will make her feel good. And as he pushes into her, slowly, she sighs in relief.

“Tell me if it hurts,” he whispers, barely audible, as he bottoms out inside her. She’s grabbing ahold of the sheets, pressing her lips firmly together, like she is bracing for the thrusts into her, and she nods in confirmation. 

His movements are slow at first, like he is giving her time to get used to the feeling of him inside her. She starts moaning, pushing her ass back against him something that makes Ben pick up the pace. His hands are gripping her hips as he moves with more purpose, the sound of their flesh meeting, his balls slapping against her wet skin, filling the room.

Blood is rushing fast through her veins, she was clenching around Ben’s cock, moaning. He draped himself over her back, harsh breaths into her neck, his arm moving between her body and the bed, fingers finding her clit, rubbing, as he grinds into her. She was close, so close.

“Come on my cock,” he says, voice breathless, but still with a hint of a command in it. And that combined with his fingers on her clit, his cock inside her, is all it takes for her. She cries out, moaning loudly, the muscles inside her contract as her orgasm takes over her body. She’s trembling under him, trying to catch her breath, the complete ecstasy of her high coursing through her.

He’s still fucking into her, groaning, his thrusts becoming erratic as she feels him coming, filling her up.


	8. Chapter 8

“You can’t show up at my office like that again.”

He’s not chastising her. His tone is soft, and it’s like he’s just stating a fact.

It was irresponsible of her to do that. Showing up at his office was ok but showing up at his office with the intent of getting in his pants was not ok. In the moment she found that she didn’t care much if they got caught. Now as she thought about what the consequences of getting caught could be, she knew that it wouldn’t have ended well if someone walked in on them.

“Ok,” she agrees. She moves her body closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

A part of her is scared that the consequences of being found out will make him end the intimate part of their relationship.

He doesn’t seem too worried about it now, he did make her suck his cock in his office, and he’s not making any attempt to break things off with her, but she’s still a bit scared that he might change his mind about being with her if things become too complicated.

Telling her not to show up at his office like that again is more like a precaution, an assurance that she doesn’t act in a way that will draw attention to the new development in their relationship.

She knew their relationship can’t be like the relationship she could have with a boy her own age. They can’t be together publicly, at least not until she is older.

Ben was not a boy; he was a man. A relationship with someone older than her was going to be different from what a relationship with someone her own age could have been like, she knew that. They would never be in the same place in their lives.

Ben was experienced, not just when it came to intimacy, he had lived a life, he had experiences that she hadn’t had yet. And no matter how old she got, he would always in some way be ahead of her. She liked that he was older, that he could show her things, give her new experiences.

That had manifested itself in the sexual aspect of their relationship. She liked that he challenged her, that he made her work for it. On the surface his pleasure was the driving force of their sexual encounters, but it was just as much about her, and her pleasure, as it was about him. He took care of her, he showed her that she was wanted, desired, and loved.

And the whole Daddy thing was the most prominent manifestation of all those things.

“Daddy?” she says, feeling his body stiffening the moment the word left her lips.

“Yes,” he breathes, pulling her closer, his hand stroking down her back.

“Have you always liked being called daddy?” she asks. It was the most innocent way she knew how to start a more serious conversation.

She had watched porn on numerous occasions before, like probably every other teenager exploring their sexuality, so she knew that Daddy kink was a thing. She just never imagined that she would enjoy calling someone Daddy. But with Ben it felt so right, she liked it, and she knew that he liked it too.

She just couldn’t help but wonder if she was his first in that aspect, or if it was something he had explored in previous relationships. She’s trying not to feel jealous, trying not to think too much about the fact that Ben has been with other women before her. She knows that he has, and it’s natural that he has. She shouldn’t feel jealous of something that is in his past, she just can’t help that a small part of her doesn’t like to think about Ben being with someone other than her.

“Yes,” he responds, a bit hesitantly.

“Like many times before?” she hesitates, hiding her face in his chest, mumbling, “have you had many girlfriends?” And by girlfriends, she doesn’t just mean the women that he’s been in relationships with, she also means women that he has been with without it becoming anything serious.

Ben sits up, making her sit up too so he can look at her properly, “Rey,” he sighs, “do you really want to know how many women I’ve slept with?” he asks, arching a brow at her.

She shakes her head. She doesn’t. It’s just her stupid insecurities making her ask questions she doesn’t really want to know the answer to.

He sighs, “does it really matter?” his hand cupping her cheek, fingers gently stroking over it, “I won’t lie to you. Being dominant, and being called Daddy, has always turned me on,” he pauses, “and I have been in relationships where that has been a part of our sexlife,” he leans his forehead against her’s, “but who I’ve been with before, and what I’ve done with them doesn’t matter,” he pulls her closer, placing a light kiss on her lips before pulling away to look at her again, “I’m with you now.”

She smiles, “I like being with you, daddy,” she says.

“I like being with you too, sweetheart,” he smiles back at her.

***

It doesn’t take long before Rey’s stupid insecurities to rear its ugly head again. And this time it was not the best moment for that to happen. It was one thing when she was in bed with Ben, and they could have conversation about it, but it was entirely another when they were in a room full of people.

He can’t reassure her when they’re not alone. He can’t act like anything other than her guardian, which is like a mix of the adult influence in her life and a friend.

They can’t be attached at the hip the whole night, she knows that, so after Ben introduced her to a few people, she went to the bar to get a drink and has been keeping her distance from him since.

She hates it, watching him from the other side of the room.

It would have been fine if she knew more people at the party, but she doesn’t. It’s a charity event. Ben is there since he is a large benefactor, and Rey is there since he asked if she wanted to join him.

She has never been to a party like this before, so many rich dignified people in one room, all there to raise money for charity, and to show that they are donating. It’s not really a competition of who donates the most, but Rey has a feeling that deep down it is. They all want to show that they have deep pockets.

“Lovely affair,” a male voice comments from behind her, making Rey turn to look for the source. She’s met with a pale face and red slicked back hair, “Armitage Hux,” the man extends his hand to her. She has heard his voice before, he was with Ben the time she ended up eavesdropping on their conversation. “And you must be Miss Palpatine,” he continues.

“Rey,” she nods, taking his hand in greeting.

“Kylo really doesn’t know how to show a girl a good time,” he says.

Rey’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. She’s not used to Ben being called Kylo, she knows that is the name everyone else knows him as, but to her he’s Ben, so she almost forgets that he doesn’t use that name in public. And she can’t really understand what Armitage is talking about either.

“Bringing a teenager to this shindig,” he continues upon seeing her confused look, “there is more entertaining things to get up to on a Saturday night.”

He is right. She’s probably the youngest person in the room. There is not another teenager in sight. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Dameron earlier, but Poe wasn’t with them, he would probably be bored out of his mind at an event like this.

“Oh, it’s ok,” she says. She doesn’t want to seem ungrateful, she appreciated Ben inviting her, even if it was a bit boring.

“But you’re not exactly ecstatic about being here,” he says, arching a brow at her, “trust me, I share the sentiment,” he looks around the room before his eyes land on her again, “only here to show face, and to save him,” he looks over at Ben, “in case he needs it.”

“Save him?” Rey questions.

Armitage snorts, “don’t tell me you haven’t noticed?”

She looks over at Ben again, he is engaged in a conversation with a woman, she’s pretty, and it looks like she’s trying to flirt with him. “There is practically a line of people waiting to get his attention, most of them single women,” he continues.

Rey feels a knot starting to form in her stomach. She had noticed. After Ben was done talking with the people he knew, business partners mostly, his conversation partners had mostly been pretty women, all with bright eyes and smiles on their faces as they looked at him.

“If it gets too tedious and it looks like he need saving, I swoop in,” he winks at her, “I’m nowhere near as rich as him, and probably not considered as handsome, but I would count myself as a pretty good consolation prize.”

Rey can’t help but snort out a laugh. He smiles back at her, “we can make it a team effort, if you want? Pretend like something dramatic has happened if he needs saving.”

“Sure,” Rey smiles.

She’s doesn’t really want to watch Ben talk with women that are obviously flirting with him, but Armitage is making it into a kind of spectator sport, commenting on the women’s efforts and Ben’s reaction, as he seems to try to be as polite as he can in return and also looking a bit uncomfortable. It is actually quite funny to listen to Armitage’s commentary.

“Oh,” Armitage grimaces. Ben was just finished with his conversation with one woman, when another one walks up to him. She’s pretty, like the rest of them. Slender figure wrapped up in a body-hugging dress, she moves with a finesse towards him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek in greeting. She seems more familiar with him than the other people Ben has talked to up until now, she’s touching his arm, throwing her head back so her long dark hair falls perfectly over her shoulders as he says something that makes her laugh.

“This time he might actually need saving,” Armitage sighs.

Rey gives him a look, brows furrowed. Up until now it had been more like a joke, his commentary and talks of how they could in the best and most dramatic manner ‘save’ Ben.

“Who is she?” Rey asks. Ben obviously knows her, and so does Armitage.

“His ex,” Armitage responds.

Rey swallows. She feels a lump in her throat as she looks at Ben talk to the woman that is apparently his ex-girlfriend.

It was one thing talking about his past relationship in a more abstract manner, something that had happened, something that was in his past. Like he said, it didn’t matter, it was in the past and he was with Rey now. Then it was fine. Now as Rey is looking at his past, standing right in front of him, she finds that it did matter, and she wasn’t so fine with it as she originally thought.

“Honestly, I don’t know why he keeps going back to her,” Armitage says, sighing.

“Going back to her?” Rey questions, the lump in her throat growing.

“They broke up like eight years ago, but when they meet at parties they tend to hook up,” he looks down at his drink, then at Rey, “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this,” he shakes his head.

It was probably a bit inappropriate, Armitage, Ben’s friend, telling Rey about Ben’s previous relationships. Ben was Rey’s guardian, and as far as Armitage knew that was the extent of their relationship. But Ben is not just her guardian, he is her boyfriend. They hadn’t talked about it; they hadn’t put any labels on what they were to each other. But they were in a relationship, and Rey considered him her boyfriend, even if they hadn’t labeled it as such.

“How long were they together?” she asks.

Armitage shrugs, “around three years, but again, they ended it eight years ago.”

Rey swallows. Three years is a long time. It must have been a serious relationship if they were together that long.

Being with Ben was good. For the first time in her life, Rey feels like she matters to someone. Like she is a priority in someone else’s life. Ben gave her that security, that love, she has never felt before him. And the sex, she honestly didn’t have words to describe it. It was honestly the most mind-blowing thing she has ever experienced. Just thinking about it, about him, made her feel hot all over, and wet between her legs.

Her physical reaction to him was constant. She has to work hard on hiding that. And she has been good. She has been successful at it.

She finds that the feeling that is building up inside her now is a feeling she is not so good at hiding. Ben was just politely talking; he wasn’t doing anything inappropriate. Still, Rey can’t help it. It’s like jealousy and insecurity mixed together, it’s piercing into her heart.

She excuses herself and walks fast towards the toilets.

She has to get it under control. She can’t have a reaction, at least not a visible one.

“Rey,” he’s smiling at her.

Rey struggles to reciprocate the smile, it probably looks like a grimace she’s giving him in return. Taking a few deep breaths in the private comfort of a bathroom stall was apparently not enough to get it under control.

At least he’s not talking to his ex anymore. He’s right in front of her, talking to her now, and that makes Rey relax a bit.

Ben’s brows furrow as he regards her, “are you ok?” he asks.

She nods, trying to smile at him.

Ben shakes his head, lips pressing together, “come with me,” he says as he turns and starts to walk.

A supply closet, located a few feet from the toilets, is apparently their destination. As the door closes behind them Rey raises her eyebrows at him, a bit confused why he brought her in there.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he says.

“Nothing is wrong,” she responds.

He sighs, his hand finding the side of her face, stroking gently into her hair, “I know this night is probably not what you expected, we don’t have to stay for much longer.”

“It’s fine,” she says, “I’ve been talking with Armitage, it’s been quite fun actually.”

Ben snorts, “Hux has an extraordinary way of finding entertainment even at the dullest affairs,” he pulls her closer, hand tangling in her hair, the other resting on her hip, “but if you’ve had a good time, why do you look upset?”

She doesn’t want to tell him. She feels like her reaction is childish. She doesn’t want him to think that she’s immature, that she can’t handle that he just talks to someone he’s been with before.

“I just…” she leans into him, resting her head against his chest, “wish that we could be together,” she sighs, “like not just when we are alone, but out there. I wish I could hold your hand and be with you in public.”

Ben takes a deep breath. “Rey,” he starts, sighing.

“I know,” Rey says.

He doesn’t have to tell her that it’s not an option, that they can’t, or at least not until she’s eighteen and he’s not acting as her guardian anymore. They both know that.

He pulls her close, his hands stroking over her back, “I’m with you,” he murmurs into her neck. His lips kiss her neck as she feels his hands lifting the skirt of her dress up.

Fooling around in a supply closet is reckless. But Ben apparently doesn’t care about the risk. He’s pulling her panties down her legs, his fingers returning to her inner thighs, softly caressing her skin, “you’re going to have to be very quiet,” he says, his fingers stroking up to her pussy, two fingers dipping into her, pushing into her tight heat. Her breath hitches as he moves his fingers inside her, his thumb pressing lightly on her clit.

As he continues, his fingers twisting inside her reaching just the right spot, she realizes that being quiet is going to be a problem for her. “Daddy,” she moans.

He retracts his fingers from her, pulling back slightly to look at her as he moves the fingers that was just inside her to his mouth, sucking them, then pulling them out with a loud pop, “your cunt is so sweet,” he says, licking his lips.

She can’t help that she blushes as she looks at him savoring the taste of her.

“We should continue this later,” he says.

She looks down between them, to the very obvious bulge of his erection at the front of his pants, “I think everyone will notice,” she looks up at his face again, seeing the way his pupils dilate making his eyes appear darker, as her hands move to his belt, unfastening it, “let me help you with that, daddy.”

“Fuck,” he curses as she pulls down his pants, her hand wrapping around his cock.

They had to be quick about it. Even if it seemed like they both didn’t care much about the risk of being caught, they couldn’t drag it out.

He’s moving, pushing her back against the wall. His hands are on her hips, lifting her up.

He’s all around her, his body flush against hers and without much warning he’s pushing his thick cock into her.

She tries to stay quiet, tries not to make a sound. It’s just so hard. She buries her head in his neck, hoping it will muffle her moans.

Even with her attempt to make less noise, they’re still not completely silent. Their ragged breathing, his hips slapping against the inside of her thighs, the squelching as his cock moves into her wet pussy, and his belt buckle clinking in time with his thrusts, the sounds are filling the small room. She just hopes that no one walking by in the hallway outside can hear what is going on.

She grips his shoulders trying to find purchase as his forceful thrusts pushes her hard into the wall.

Ben groans, breathlessly, “so fucking perfect,” he kisses her neck as he thrusts harder and deeper, making her gasp.

She’s clenching around him. It tingles in her core. It builds and builds, blood rushing fast through her veins making her a bit dizzy, then everything just culminates, a loud moan generating from deep down in Rey’s chest leaving her lips as he feels the high of her orgasm run through her body.

His movements stop, now only their ragged breathing filling the room, she can feel his spend seeping out of her pussy.

Rey gives him a weak smile, their lips meeting in a soft kiss, “thank you, daddy” she whispers against his lips.

***

“Calling it a night?” Armitage asks.

It was rude to leave without saying goodbye, especially when Armitage had spent the most of his evening entertaining Rey.

“Yes,” Ben responds.

Armitage is giving Ben a look, eyes narrowing slightly. Rey can’t really decipher it, it looks pointed, almost like he is disapproving in some way.

“Nightcap?” Armitage asks.

Ben’s expression is hardening, his eyes narrowing, as he looks at his friend. He’s gauging the look Armitage is giving him, but he still nods. 


	9. Chapter 9

Armitage Hux’s official job title is Management Consultant.

In reality he was the guy that was called when all other options were exhausted, or the problem was severe. He was the man that cleaned it up and crafted a different narrative.

He had helped countless of large companies that had either gotten mixed up in semi-illegal affairs, or when someone in the management team had been caught with their pants down, and the blowback would be too damaging for the company. Hux had a way with words, and with sometimes bending the law or finding loopholes to suit his clients’ needs. What Hux did was never illegal, but he was operating in a sort of gray area from time to time.

Hux’s job was how he and Ben met. Both young men, practically straight out of college. Ben worked for Palpatine, and Hux for his father’s consulting firm. They didn’t hit it off. After their first meeting it was a clear animosity between them.

Hux didn’t agree with his father’s methods, and he didn’t like the job Palpatine had hired them to do, and by extension he didn’t like Ben, who was Palpatine’s protégée and right-hand man.

Armitage Hux gave off the vibe of a prude asshole. He was always conscious of presenting himself in the right manner, always perfectly dressed, nothing was out of place, not even a single strand of hair on his head. In their first meeting he rolled his eyes, and made sarcastic remarks, if he didn’t agree with the subject matter. So Ben had no problem returning the obvious animosity practically radiating from Hux after their first meeting.

In the process of going from young men, with little experience, to the men they were today, they had both built a name for themselves. Hux taking over his father’s business after he passed away, transforming it into something more in his own image, and Ben starting his own company, and gaining more control over Palpatine and his company. They had both been living in the shadow of powerful men and coming from unfortunate family circumstances.

It didn’t take long after their first encounter for them to find a sort of familiarity, a common ground. And it turned out that they did have a lot more in common than they both originally thought.

Not that they had ever had a conversation about it, it was just like they had recognized something in the other that they saw in themselves, and from that a friendship developed.

It wasn’t just a friendship that had developed between them over the years, it was a business relationship. Ben acknowledged that Hux had become one of the best in the business. He had perfected his demeanor, going from the guy who rolled his eyes and made sarcastic remarks, to giving his clients a more pointed look, but still secretive in some way, if he had reservations or didn’t believe them.

Now Hux was giving him that look, and Ben didn’t like it.

“Bazine looked good,” Hux comments after they are seated in Ben’s living room, both with a drink in hand, and after Ben sent Rey off to bed. Whatever Hux is up to, Rey does not need to be a witness to it.

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring her home,” he continues.

Ben is not going to dignify that with a response, he just narrows his eyes at Hux. Hux is apparently going to beat around the bush and not get to the point of why he practically invited himself over for a drink.

When Ben doesn’t respond, Hux sighs, feigning resignation, “You haven’t been very interested lately.”

Ben’s brows furrow, “what do you mean by that?” he asks.

Hux shrugs, “Just that lately when I’ve invited you to go out you haven’t been interested.”

They had been doing it for years, having these nights out. Going to dinner, and then maybe a bar or a club afterwards. And there was always a sort of date scenario. They took two women out to dinner and drinks, the night usually ended with the women going home with them.

It never went past that one night.

The women were nice. They could hold a conversation, and they were adequate in bed. But neither Hux nor Ben had really been interested in something serious. It was just a way to blow of some steam and take a break from their busy schedule.

“I guess that despite that I’m just surprised that you didn’t bring Bazine home,” Hux pauses, regarding Ben, like he’s looking for a reaction, “you seem to always go back to her.”

“I’ve never gone back to her,” Ben responds firmly.

“Let me rephrase,” Hux says, almost sneeringly, “you always end up fucking her the times you run into her.”

That was more accurate. Ben had never gone back to Bazine. Their relationship ended years ago, and he had never even entertained the idea of rekindling it. They did however have the tendency to end up in bed together the times they had met after they broke up.

Ben doesn’t respond. Hux is after something. He is trying to provoke Ben. Maybe Hux is just upset that Ben haven’t been interested in going out with him lately, Ben wouldn’t put it past him to be upset by something as trivial as that. But Ben is not entirely sure what Hux’s goal with this conversation is, so he’s not going to make it easy for him. If Hux wants something from him, he is going to have to spell it out.

“Well, it looked like you had a good evening,” Hux says, after a few moments of silence, “I had a good evening too,” he continues, “I never actually thought I would enjoy the company of a Palpatine, but Rey is a nice girl.”

It was no surprise to Ben that Hux didn’t like Palpatine. It had been obvious for years, even if he hadn’t mentioned it before. Palpatine was an acquired taste, so to speak.

“Not to speak ill of the dead,” Hux pauses, tilting his head to the side as he looks at Ben, “but I think we can both agree that Palpatine was a dick.”

Ben has to fight the urge to laugh. Hux had never been that forward, so outspoken about his distaste.

Ben knew what Sheev Palpatine was like. He knew better than anyone.

He first came to know Palpatine when he was in his early twenties. Ben was a student. He had just changed his name.

Sheev always knew who Ben was, even if Ben had assumed the name of Kylo Ren to escape his family history.

Empire was as much Ben’s as it was Palpatine’s. Ben was the heir to Anakin Skywalker, Palpatine’s original business partner. Ben’s mother signed over her shares to Ben the moment he turned eighteen, and her brother, Ben’s uncle, was locked up in an asylum after he assumed residence in a Zoo, claiming that the penguins there where his family. Something he was deemed him insane for, since he went back on multiple occasions when he was released. In the end he was locked up in a psychiatric facility for life and was essentially made a ward of the state, and his shares were transferred to Ben too, since his uncle didn’t have any children of his own, and Ben’s mother didn’t want them.

Palpatine knew all of this, and he still approached Ben. He still mentored him, even when Ben was the grandson of his business partner that apparently lost his mind and killed his own wife, who was pregnant at the time. And the children, that in some miraculous manner survived, wasn’t what could be considered completely sane either.

At the time Ben appreciated everything Sheev did for him, he was a mentor, and he became a sort of father figure.

But over time Ben learned what Sheev Palpatine truly was like. And Hux’s characterization of him, a dick, wasn’t far from the truth.

Ben knew. He hadn’t always known, but the more he learned about Sheev Palpatine, the more he shared with Ben, the more Ben knew it to be true, what a cold-hearted person he really was.

His treatment of his own family was the grandest manifestation of that.

Palpatine told Ben, in confidence, that he knew about his estranged son’s death. He had known since the day after it happened. Even with his son assuming a different name, there were links to his original name in public records, so the police was able to make the connection.

Sheev wanted nothing to do with her, the child fathered by his son after his affair with a cocktail waitress.

His son wasn’t worthy of bearing the family name, of carrying on the legacy, and Palpatine had cut all ties to him.

He showed no interest in the girl that was his only living relative. He didn’t care since she was the child of the son that betrayed him. That was until he suddenly, without any explanation, retrieved her from the foster home she was living in, four years after her parent’s death. What made him do that, what made him change his mind, Ben didn’t know.

Sheev Palpatine wasn’t a caring man. He cared about results. He valued loyalty. Taking in his orphaned granddaughter was out of character for him. Ben who was his closest confidant, didn’t get a good explanation for it. Not that Ben cared much at the time. She was just a kid, and Ben didn’t care about Palpatine’s personal life.

However, after Sheev’s death Ben wished he had pushed more to get an explanation, that he knew more.

Ben knew that Sheev didn’t take her in because he wanted Rey to take over his company in the future. That was very clear. Sheev always made it clear that Ben was the intended successor, that he would inherit the company and most of Sheev’s assets. Ben just always assumed that Sheev would leave some of his assets to Rey too.

Something that wasn’t the case.

Ten percent of the company was all he left her. It was worth a lot, but Rey couldn’t sell it. Sheev had a clause put in place, Rey couldn’t sell the shares until she was thirty, or she got married. All she could do until then was collect the dividend.

Dividend was paid out once a year, the amount and if it was paid out at all was decided by the board in Empire Inc. There had been years where the company hadn’t done as well as expected so the board had decided that no dividend was to be paid out to the shareholders.

It would provide for her, she wasn’t in any immediate risk of being poor, but Sheev had made it hard for her. If the board decided not to give the shareholders dividend, or it was a smaller amount than normal, Rey wouldn’t be able to survive.

So Sheev Palpatine died, leaving his granddaughter with practically nothing. And with no explanation.

Ben expected to find it in the letter Sheev left for him, but she wasn’t mentioned. 

What he found was a grand tale of two men. Sheev Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker. Business partners and friends. How they had built the company from the ground up. How they had made the company grow into the Empire it had become.

Ben already knew the story, from a different perspective, but reading Sheev Palpatine’s perspective was interesting.

It went on to Ben, how he would carry on the legacy. It was like Sheev had written it for the purpose of it being included in a biography or a documentary about him.

“Don’t tell me you disagree with that,” Hux says, pulling Ben from his thoughts.

“What is the purpose of this?” Ben asks. He’s done with Hux dancing around whatever his goal is, what he wants to get out of Ben.

Hux’s lips turn into a smirk, he is enjoying this, “it was really kind of you becoming her guardian,” Hux pauses, looking at him almost like he is gauging Ben’s reaction, “she’s a sweet, well educated, girl,” he puts emphasis on the last word.

Ben nods. He’s not going to disagree with that.

Hux scoffs, Ben is apparently not giving him the reaction he wants.

“We had a lovely time,” Hux sighs, “she just seemed a bit unsettled when I mentioned Bazine was your ex,” he arches his eyebrows, lips forming into a smug smirk, “I can’t help but wonder why that is,” he shrugs when Ben doesn’t reply, “maybe she doesn’t want a step-mother.”

“I’m not her father,” Ben responds, gritting the words out.

Hux laughs, a snarling laughter, a smile that’s not meeting his eyes, “of course not, but you are something to that girl.”

Ben is fucked. So completely utterly fucked.

She’s sixteen years old. He knew she wanted him before they ended up in bed together. That was obvious. He knew that even before the events that led to them having sex the first time, she wanted him, that was obvious by the way she had acted around him.

But even if she wanted him, even if she practically threw herself at him, he was the adult in the situation. He should not have encouraged it; he should have stopped it.

Instead he had taken her, with passion.

He would lie if he didn’t admit to himself that he had in the back of his mind, in weak moments, thought about fucking her before he actually did it. After she wore that skimpy slutty dress, just begging for attention, begging to be fucked, he couldn’t help the filthy thoughts that came.

She had this way of looking and acting so innocent, and yet so completely sinful.

And her cunt was tight, so fucking tight, and usually so wet. Her cunt squeezed him just right as he fucked her. And the way she acted was perfect, playing into his fantasies by calling him daddy and letting him take control. She wanted to be his good girl, but still she misbehaved, which was perfect. It was just as he wanted it, he liked that she misbehaved, that she gave him opportunities to exert his power, to punish her.

She was old enough to make her own decisions on who to have sex with. And for him it wasn’t her age that turned him on the most. Sure, he liked that she was younger than him, but he would have liked her just as much if she was older. Sixteen was too young, if she had been at eighteen at least, that would have been better.

Hux couldn’t possibly know. There was no way he knew the extent of it. But he thought he knew something. He was fishing for something. He wasn’t going to stop until Ben gave him something.

Ben takes a deep breath, “what do you want?” he asks.

“Oh,” Hux sounds surprised, “I don’t want anything.”

“Then what is the purpose of this?”

Hux gaze meets Ben’s, he sighs, “Just curious.”

Ben knew that Hux didn’t exactly uphold the law on many things, he didn’t have the cleanest record. But Ben still couldn’t help but think about what Hux would view him as, if Hux knew.

Ben had fucked a sixteen-year-old girl, several times. He had made her play into his desires, his fantasies, which she had done without any reservations.

But even if she didn’t have any reservations about it, even if it was consensual, Ben knew that it wasn’t right.

He tried not to think about it too much, but when he did, he couldn’t help but feel like he has defiled her in some way, that he had tricked her into playing into his sexual desires.

What did that make him? Some sort of pervert? A predator?

Ben takes a deep breath, bracing himself. Hux was the closest friend he had, even if they had never been truly candid with each other and had those open conversations, that they probably should have had after so many years of friendship. 

“Just get on with whatever you have to say,” Ben says. They can’t continue tiptoeing around it.

Hux breathes in, like he’s bracing himself too, “I noticed something tonight, something that made sense with the way you have been acting lately not wanting to go out with me like we used to,” he looks at Ben, gaze soft, “and she practically ran off when you were talking to Bazine, and I told her that she was your ex,” he takes another deep breath, “and when you both came back to tell me that you were going home, you looked disheveled,” he sighs, “I don’t want to ruin our friendship, but I have to ask,” he pauses, almost like it is for dramatic effect, “is there something going on between you and Rey?”

If anyone was going to figure it out, it was Hux. Ben wasn’t surprised. Hux knew Ben, very well. He also had great experience in dealing with not so forthcoming clients. He had a way to get to the truth. It was probably Rey’s behavior that tipped him off, but Ben can’t blame her for that. He should have paid more attention to Rey, and he shouldn’t have talked to Bazine. He was just trying to be polite, like he normally was as events like that. He shouldn’t have brought Rey and just left her to her own devices thinking that she would do well in that environment. It was honestly a good thing that Hux looked after her and entertained her, even if it had led to this.

“Yes,” Ben replies, meeting Hux’s gaze, keeping his head held high.

He didn’t care if Hux thought he had taken advantage of her, that he was a predator.

They had been friends for a long time, Ben knew things about Hux too. Hux wasn’t going to turn him in, he wasn’t going to tell the authorities.

The worst thing Hux could really do was disapprove of Ben’s choices. Something Hux would never do.

Hux scoffs, “If this becomes public I’m not helping you get out of it,” he snickers, shaking his head, “who am I kidding,” he takes a sip of his drink, then shrugs, “of course I’ll make it go away.”


	10. Chapter 10

It’s too early.

Rays of sunlight shining through the window, the sounds of birds chirping. Maybe it wasn’t so early. The night before had just been long.

He feels the warmth of her body next to him. He found her sleeping in his bed when he turned in for the night.

She’s awake, she’s moving, her hand stroking over his torso, fingers caressing his skin.

A smile tugs at his lips when he feels her hand moving over his abs, down towards his groin.

He continues laying there with his eyes closed, he is not going to stop her, he’ll let her explore, let her touch his body.

She strokes over his cock, it feels hesitant. Her petite hand around his cock, tentative stokes. She’s timid, like she doesn’t know exactly what to do.

She has touched him before, but never without him reacting to her touch, or without him guiding her.

She takes a deep breath, sitting up next to him, and her hand starts moving with more purpose.

He can feel his cock hardening and his arousal growing.

He groans, eyes opening, finding her wide eyes staring back at him. “What are you doing?” he asks.

It’s obvious what she’s doing, but he wants to hear her say it.

She’s looking away from him, blushing, “nothing,” she whispers.

Oh, she wants to play innocent.

“I’m tired,” he responds, “and Hux is still here, he spent the night.”

It had been a long night. First the charity event, then fucking Rey, and then his conversation with Hux.

Hux gave the impression of not caring if Ben was having a relationship with Rey. He commented that he would help Ben, make it go away, if Ben got caught. Ben though their conversation would end like that. That Hux would make some sarcastic comments, that he would joke about it.

He never imagined that Hux was so intent on making plans to deal with it in case someone else found out. Hux was loving it. He was really in his right element. Sometimes Ben wondered if Hux secretly wished that all of his clients would mess up severely so he could employ the most well laid and crazy plans he made.

Hux did have a way with words, a way with spinning a narrative. Ben trusted that if it came to it, if someone else found out, Hux was the right man to take care of it. So even if it was getting late Ben indulged him, let him talk and make contingency plans. They would probably never need them. It wasn’t very likely that anyone else was going to find out. Ben was careful. Hux finding out was just because he knew Ben well, and he was a master at picking up on minor details and piecing together the larger picture.

“Where is he staying?” she asks.

“In the other wing.”

She gives him a cute little grin, “so he’s not going to hear us,” she moves her hand on his cock, “and you don’t seem very tired, daddy.”

He smirks. He’s not. He’s wide awake now, and he’s intrigued to see where she’s going with this.

She continues stroking him, her other hand moving across her hipbone, slowly down towards her cunt, “can I touch?” she asks, she’s looking at him, lashes fluttering, trying to act like she’s unaware of the game she is playing.

“Only if you let daddy get a good view,” he responds, his tone gruff.

She’s moving so her ass is facing him. She’s bending over, her pert ass in the air. He grabs her leg, making her straddle his chest.

Her lips are at his cock, her mouth opens, slick wet heat encapsulating his length, as she moves her arm between them, fingers touching herself.

He could just lay there with her cunt practically right in his face with her small fingers rubbing her clit, as she sucks him off. It’s a good way to wake up, a nice start to the day.

But he’s usually not an impassive participant, he’s usually the aggressor in these types of situations. He plans on letting her do most of the work though. She started this, so she is going to have to finish it too.

His hands move to her ass, spreading her wider. Her wet cunt and ass on display for him. He wastes no time in diving in, she looks so good and he just have to have a taste of the sweet juices from her cunt. He buries himself in her, licking into her, using his tongue to spread her folds, poking his tongue into her tight little hole. 

She’s moaning around him. The deeper he dives, the harder he licks and sucks the hot flesh between her legs, the harder her moans vibrate around him.

She’s moving slower, and she seems to have lost focus of the task at hand. 

He pulls back. That just won’t do. She initiated this, she started sucking his cock. He won’t let her come if she’s not working for it.

He lifts his hand, letting it come down on her ass. She yelps, his cock falling out of her mouth.

“Daddy,” she whimpers.

“If you’re going to suck my cock you better do a good job,” he growls.

His cock is back in her mouth again. She’s moving faster, her head bobbing, letting his cock hit the back of her throat.

That’s better.

He strokes over her ass, spreading her before him again. As much as he likes licking her cunt, he won’t do it if it distracts her. He’ll make her work at making him come and maybe, just maybe, he’ll return the favor. It would be interesting to see what happens if he doesn’t. He could deny her, then spend the whole day teasing her, getting her worked up. Eventually he’ll let her come, but only when she’s so worked up, so frustrated, that she is crying for it.

It seems like a nice way to spend a lazy Sunday. 

He looks at her sweet little cunt, changing his mind. Maybe he’ll do the opposite of denying her. Maybe he’ll make her come so many times she’ll beg for him to stop. Or maybe he’ll repeatedly bring her to the brink of orgasm, but not allowing her to get all the way there.

He smirks to himself, so many options, so many opportunities.

He looks from her cunt to her asshole. That’s one part of her he is yet to explore.

He was going to fuck her tight little ass. He was going to fuck her ass while he filled her cunt with his fingers.

Not today, but one day he’s going to do it.

He’s not going to spring it on her. It will probably scare her. So he’s going to work up to it, make her comfortable with it.

He had a feeling that she would like it.

She’s obviously not satisfied that he just keeps her spread before him, and not touching her cunt.

She’s moving off him, huffing.

Ben smirks at her, eyebrows raising. She looks disgruntled, like a sassy little girl who is not getting what she wants.

He sighs, feigning disapproval, “you didn’t make me come,” he pauses, eyes roaming over her body, her soft skin, flushed, her perky tits, pink nipples hard. She’s so aroused, and she’s frustrated that she isn’t getting what she wants.

She thought he wasn’t going to make her work for it. Oh, how wrong she is. He has every intention of toying with her, of making her beg him for her orgasm.

“You can’t give me a half-assed blow job and expect to get something in return,” he tuts, “bad girls don’t get rewards.”

She pouts.

She was going to act like his naughty little girl now. He likes that.

He could have regular sex. No words exchanged, no added layers or elements to it. It was just like scratching an itch. But it wasn’t really enough to truly satisfy his needs.

What he needed to feel truly satisfied was like what he had with Rey. It wasn’t just his cock in her mouth or cunt, it wasn’t just a repetitive thrusting motion that eventually lead to release.

It had all the added layers, all the extra elements. It was like a game they were playing.

She becoming submissive, trying to the best of her ability to be obedient, to satisfy him. While she still had a naughty side, that she let come out from time to time. She wanted him to be dominant, she wanted him to take care of her. And if she displayed her naughty side or didn’t satisfy him properly, he punished her, and she wanted that just as much as he did.

It was perfect. She played into all of his desires.

He sits up, and in a swift motion grabs her, moving her so she’s laying across his lap, her cute little ass in the air. She squeals and tries to wiggle out of his grip. She’s not trying very hard to escape his hold on her. She wants this. She wants what she undoubtedly knows comes next.

“Daddy,” she squeals at the first slap.

He strokes over her ass, over the red imprint left by the palm of his hand while he smiles to himself.

He’ll give her a few more slaps, give her ass a nice red color. Then he’ll fuck her.

It’s not just her that is aroused, that is in need of release.

When their relationship first started having hints of sexual undertones, he never imagined that they would end up where they were today. He thought it was most likely just a small crush on her part. She was young and she was exploring, he thought it was just a normal that she developed a crush on him. He had become her friend, her confidant, he took care of her and gave her security in what in the beginning must have felt like a hopeless situation for her. So in the beginning he didn’t think it was strange.

He soon realized that her crush was more intense than anticipated, she craved his attention, his approval. And he couldn’t stop himself from giving into those filthy thoughts that came. He indulged in them. He sexualized her in his mind.

He thought he would scare her off, make her crush go away, when he chastised her for dressing like a slut, when he reprimanded her for acting like a brat by spanking her. But it only seemed to make her infatuation grow. It grew to a point where he could obviously see that she was jealous if he even talked to someone she perceived as a threat.

He was never going to sleep with her. He was going to let her crush run its course. When he realized that she wanted him, he had promised himself that he wasn’t going to give into it, he was never going to fuck with her. But in the end he just couldn’t help himself.

She’s insatiable. Such a horny girl, always wanting more. And even now, when he’s spanking her, her initial squeals soon turn into moans. She’s getting off on it. And so is he. He’s so hard, his cock throbbing, it’s at the point of getting painful.

He lays back on the bed again, “get on top,” he commands.

She wastes no time, scrambling out of her position to straddle him. Her eyes are wide as she takes his cock guiding it to her cunt, they make a sigh of relief in unison as she sinks down on him.

She leans forward, bracing her hands on his chest as she starts moving.

His cock engulfed in her cunt, sliding in and out of her, as she starts bouncing up and down on him.

She lacks a certain finesse, but she makes up for it with her eagerness to please. It doesn’t matter that she’s a bit clumsy in her movements, that her brow is furrowed in concentration. He knows she wants to be good, that she will always try her best to please him.

“Touch yourself,” he breathes. He won’t deny her when she’s been so good, when she’s trying her best.

He feels his dick start to twitch. She was clenching around him, her orgasm building and with a moan she convulsed around him, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, a tremble running through her entire body.

The feeling of her around him was intense. He moaned as he came, filling up her tight cunt.


End file.
